Living behind the pain
by snowbaby921
Summary: Something horrible happened to Harry over the summer and he hasn't told a soul. what happens when people find out and will Harry be able to let his guard  down around his heart? Warning** Slash. Dumbledore and weasley bashing.MPREG...
1. AN

**A/N:**

**Thank you everyone for reading my stories. I am back, I know some are looking for updates and I will be adding some today the 1st of april ****,2011. I have been working a lot and my son's b-day was last weekend so have been preparing for that also my kids had a week off of school this past week and I was busy with them. Just wanted to plop this in there so my readers will know to be looking for updates starting tomorrow on the 2 stories I have going now. **

**I would also like any ideas for future stories they would like to see me write, any ideas welcome and I will give credit to the persons ideas I do use. **

**Ideas including pairings, situations. Could be word prompts or just a challenge you would like to see. **

**Anything from opposite sex pairings to slash, Mpreg or anything at all. **

**Thank you for reading and I love the reviews I get, good or bad. The bad ones just show me what people like and do not like and what I should watch out for in future writing. **

**Thanks again**

**Babygurl010407**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Living behind the pain

**Summary**: Harry underwent some changes over the summer before 7th year. Will his friends still except him when they find out? Will Harry want to tell them everything that he underwent and the new realization he is now becoming used to him self?

**A/N:** This is a slash story. Male/Male. If you do not like these type of stories please do not read. If you are under 18 also please do not read, rated for a reason. Dumbledore and Sirius are both alive in this story, so guess this story would be considered AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters but the plot is mine. I do not write to make money off these stories, just have tons of fun writing them.

**Chapter 1:**

Harry was sitting at Kings Cross Station awaiting his friends to arrive. He was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron's family before he boarded the train. Sitting here alone was awfully comforting to Harry and he knew that it would not last to long. He watched as all the other kids hustled and bustled though out the platform, talking to friends and saying good bye to their family's.

A swell of jealousy gathered in the pit of his stomach as he watched these kids hug and kiss their parents. He always wished he could remember his before they died. Harry was now going into his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Right before the summer he fought in a war and almost killed the Dark Lord Voldemort. Everyone now looked at him differently, he went from the Boy Who Lived to The boy who lived yet again, and he did not like either of those titles at all. He wished people would just look at him for being him and not stuff he had no control over.

He sometimes thought that his friends looked at him like everyone else did too. They would always act slightly different around him when ever he did something dangerous and rather stupid in his opinion. Even though Hermione was always by his side no matter what, he could not help but think it was because it got her recognized, other wise she was just a know it all bookworm to everyone. Ron would blow his top every time Harry would turn around, about something stupid and irrational. He would only be around when it would benefit him.

Harry was looking around and noticed kids looking at him and pointing, whispering to each other, probably about him wining the drawn out war. He just wished there was one person that did not do that to him and treated him as a human.

He moved a little on the hard seat he was now sitting on, wincing in pain, and swearing under his breath. He had thought because he defeated the evil snake that he would be able to go to Grimwald Place and live. That was not what happened however, Dumbledore had informed him right before they left the school that he would be staying one last summer at his Aunt's. He was afraid that the remaining Death Eaters out there would try to harm him, or the Dark lord would get his power back again and find Harry and Dumbledore could not have that.

Harry had complained and fought about it with Dumbledore and Sirius, but they both agreed on the matter. Harry tried to stay locked in his room for however long he could, to stay out of the way of his uncle, but did not succeed in that attempt either.

His Uncle Vernon would break down his bed room door most nights, when he had been drinking, and would beat him and rape him repeatedly. Harry shuddered at the thought and held back tears. His lower back, ass and arms hurt furiously from the beatings and intrusions.

He had no one to talk to, for fear they would not believe him. They would wonder why he never came to them sooner about any of this. He knew he never told them because before this summer it had only been the beatings, but something changed this year and he never knew what.

Harry was broke from his musing when he noticed at blond streak walk past his line of vision and he felt his mouth drop once he noticed who it was. Malfoy was now standing directly in front of him and Harry was trying to blend into the seat, hoping he would not see him.

As he was trying to hide he noticed that Malfoy had grown a couple inches and grew into his own body. The once short, lean boy was now tall and evenly proportioned. Harry could tell that he had a chiseled stomach and nice pecks under his very tight shirt. The pants he was wearing was leaving very little to the imagination, you could see the out line of his cock and his ass was pushed up just right…"WHAT THE HELL" Harry thought.

"I should definitely not be thinking of Malfoy like that… Hell No" Harry knew that the last couple of years that he might have been gay. He just could not bring him self to look at girls the same way since his debacle with Cho after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However after this past summer he didn't think he could look at guys the same way again either. His Uncle really screwed with his mind. So he just thought he would stay single for however long and maybe one day just be with someone and have a kid to carry on his name.

He knew that sounded rather crass but he also knew he had to keep the potter line going, since he was the last. Once he found himself thinking the thoughts about Malfoy, his mind was screaming at him to remember he vowed to stay single.

There would be no way that he would ever get with Malfoy, even if he looked like a Greek God now. Harry was suddenly awoken from his musings when he heard someone shout at him.

"Hey Potter, Like what you see. Take a good look cause that's all you'll ever get" Harry looked towards the voice and saw that it was Malfoy. The other boy had noticed him staring at him and Harry could feel a slight tinge going to his cheeks and drastically cursed him self.

He didn't even bother to respond to Malfoy, hoping he would just leave it alone. He was glad when he saw one of his friends pull on Malfoy's arm. Harry looked up and caught sight of Theodore Nott look back to him as he smiled and nodded his head. Harry felt his mouth hang for the second time that day, trying to figure out what the hell that meant.

As he was trying to contemplate what Nott was thinking when he did that, he felt someone sit next to him. He jumped off the seat scared out of his mind, until he saw Hermione sitting there smiling up at him.

"Oi, Hermione you nearly gave me a heart attach, warn a guy before you do that." She just laughed at him and pointed to where he could see a group of red haired people walking their way.

He sat back down, wincing once again from the pain, noticing Hermione look at him with concern. He turned away from her and waved at Ron , who he now saw pushing past other people to get to them. He knew that his quiet time was now over and it was now time to put the mask back on.

Slowly he stood back up and gathered his bags, preparing to board the train and set off back to school finally. He felt lost and hopeless, just wishing that this year was over and he could move away from there and far away from everyone he knew. He wanted to badly to start his life over, but knew he would need his Owl's to get anywhere in the magical world.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. Please read and review. Appreciate when people do. Thank you. **

**Chapter 2: **

Harry found him self walking threw the isle's of the train with his friends trying to find a compartment so they could talk. Hermione was ahead of him and Ron and saw that Ron was looking slightly uncomfortable. He wanted to know why his friend was acting the way he was and decided to finally pop up and ask.

"Hey Ron" He said resting a hand on his friends shoulder, and felt slightly taken aback when Ron jerked away from the touch. "What is wrong with you mate?"

Ron spun around with a look of disgust on his face making Harry step back a couple of feet. He had never seen that look come from Ron other than when he was looking at Malfoy and he was trying to figure out why it was aimed at him.

"Do not touch me again like that Harry, alright?" Ron said before he turned around again and went to catch up to Hermione. Harry stood there in the isle, dumbstruck from what Ron just said. Touch him like what? He just placed his hand on his mates shoulder. What the hell is going on. A new anger a rose in Harry as he made to follow his _friends. _Once he caught up to them, they were already entering a compartment, whispering to each other.

Harry decided to hang back a moment and listen to what his friends were talking about, thinking he was not anywhere near them.

"Oh Ron, I told you not to act like that around him. He is going to think you hate him." He heard Hermione saying to Ron, like they have had this conversation before.

"I can't help it, It's just wrong Hermione. He can do magic for crying out loud and he couldn't stop him from doing that. It's seems like he wanted it."

"Ronald I can't believe you would say that. He is your best mate and you should know better than that." Hermione practically yelled at the red head.

"Don't you think it is a little weird that he hasn't told anyone that it is happening. If I was in that situation I would of told the first adult I came across, but yet he hasn't and we have to sit here by his side while he is hiding that is happening to him. I mean it's like he is _gay_ and that that nasty bugger is his lover."

Harry couldn't stand to hear anymore. He really didn't know what they were talking about. There was no way they could know what his Uncle had been doing to him, but to hear Ron say he was gay with such disgust in his voice, made him realize that he could not tell his best mates that he was indeed Gay.

He spun around and started to run down the isles, not really caring where he ended up in the end. He needed to get off this blasted train and breath some fresh air. He stop running, standing at the end of the train, looking at the handle to the door. He was trying to decide if he really wanted to open it and breath or stand there and feel like he was suffocating.

"Going to jump Potter? You know no one would shed a tear for you right, so please save me the trouble and just do it already." Harry knew that snarl and could not believe his luck.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." Harry replied. He really didn't want to deal with the little ferret at that moment. He however heard Draco walk closer to him, until he could feel his warm breath on his neck. He felt goose bumps work their way down his spine and tried to shake that feeling away.

"Why would I want to do that when you are standing here all alone and vulnerable? I could do what ever I wanted to you right now and no one would even care." He felt Malfoy's hand snake around his waist and wondered what the hell he was playing at. He suddenly felt himself pushed face first into the train door and Malfoys hips buck into his ass.

He willed his cock to not react to the sensations Malfoy was causing. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, and the memory of his Uncle flew into his mind, along with Ron's hurtful words only moments ago. He tried to push back to get Malfoy off of him but that seemed to have an entirely different reaction. He felt Malfoy begin to get hard and the other boy pushed against him again.

"Like that do you Potter? I always knew you were a little faggot." Malfoy hissed in his ear.

"Oh and what you are doing right now means you are not. At least I'm not the one getting hard from this Malfoy" He spat out thanking Merlin that he was indeed soft. He regretted saying that because once the words were out of his mouth, Malfoy slammed his head hard against the glass.

"Hey Draco what are you doing mate?" Harry heard from behind them. Draco let go of Harry causing him to fall down to the ground with blood coming from his forehead.

"Nothing that should concern you Theo. Now just go back to the compartment and I'll be right there, alright Mate?" Draco said as more of an order than a statement. Harry was praying that Nott would make Malfoy leave with him and almost cried when Nott started to talk again.

"Well the professors are looking for you Mate. All prefects are to report to the front compartment for a meeting." Nott told him through gritted teeth. Draco only snarled in response to Nott and kicked Harry as he was walking away. Harry felt Nott kneel down next to him and thought the other boy was going to try the same thing so he cringed away.

"Harry you have nothing to fear from me. I am sorry Draco acted like that but he is being watched. Just know that he does regret everything he does to you and I promise to always try to be around to help. I don't want to see you hurt." Nott said

"Why the fuck not Nott. Your probably one of them. Your damn Lord is dead why don't you guys just go on with your lives now and leave me the hell alone." Harry spat as he stood up, trying to get the memory of Malfoy rubbing against him out of his head.

Nott looked pissed, really really pissed. His eyes were turning a rather dark shade of blue and his face was all together red.

"This is what I get for trying to help you. For for car.. For being there to stop him. I'm being blamed for being a damn Death Eater. Well then rot for all I care, let him beat you and kill you. I can't believe you would think that low of me. I have never once acted against you, not once." Harry thought he saw a tear fall down Nott's face but brushed it aside knowing snakes didn't cry. He was amazed at how pissed Nott was and knew deep down the other boy was not lying.

He just stood there watching Nott walk away. He was trying to process what he was just told. How could Malfoy regret anything he did to Harry? Who was watching Malfoy and why? Why did Nott seem to care for Harry, it seemed like he was almost going to say it but quickly changed tactics in his little speech. Was Nott really not a Death Eater? These thoughts ran threw his mind as he decided to return to his so called friends and endure what they would be like, rather than stand there and worry about Malfoy returning.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry had finally made it back to his compartment and noticed how fast Ron and Hermione stopped talking. He stood in the doorway and contemplated leaving again, but saw the pleading look on Hermione's face asking him to stay. Harry slumped his shoulders and hung his head, moving over to take the seat across from the two. After several quiet, awkward moments Harry looked up to see Ron quickly look away. He was really getting angry and wanted to know what the hell was going on. He could live with them not being his friends if they would tell him why, but to be acting this awful to him without saying anything first was pissing him off.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" He yelled out finally not able to take the silence any longer. He could feel his face growing red at the anger and aggravation that was coursing threw him.

"What do you mean Harry? Nothing is wrong." Hermione said turning a little red. He knew that she didn't want to anger him.

"I heard you two earlier. Talking about me. How disgusted Ron sounded when he was saying those things. What is going on. I thought you two were my best mates?" Harry said looking at Ron threw angry eyes.

"You sit there and tell us we are your best mates but then don't tell us when something horrible happens to you? You fucked your Uncle for crying out loud Harry. You let him touch you in ways that guys should not touch other guys EVER. That's disgusting Harry." Ron yelled at him.

Harry's face turned red from embarrassment. He didn't know that this was what they were talking about earlier. He just thought they found out he was gay and he figured he could handle hearing that. To listen to Ron say he thought he let his Uncle touch him like that was unbelievable. He could feel the tears coming down his face and wiped them away with his sleeve.

"You don't know what you are talking about Ron. You know nothing." He tried lying.

"Do not lie to us Harry. Dumbledore told us what happened. He said for us not to say anything to you about us knowing but I can't handle being friends with someone that would willingly fuck their relative. I mean I could handle if you were gay, but that is one thing to far."

"I am gay." He whispered, now knowing that was the least of his worries. He heard Hermione gasp and Ron punch the wall.

"How could you do that with him Harry. Why couldn't you have gone for someone your own age you were not related to?" Ron asked

"You just don't understand Ron. You will never understand." Harry slumped back into his seat and lifted his legs to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and wanted to disappear.

"Hermione lets leave this pervert here and find a different compartment." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

Harry looked up at her and saw he mouth, "I'll talk to you later", but knowing full well she would stick by Ron's side no matter what. He felt really alone now, more than he ever had in his entire life. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it though the school year being so alone.

Harry had fallen asleep shortly after his ex-friends left and jolted awake when he felt the train stop. Standing up he grabbed his bags and made his way down the train. He tried to find Hermione but couldn't see her anywhere, even outside. He made his way onto one of the carriages and was slightly happy for a moment when he thought he would be alone. He stared out at the night sky, looking at all the stars, and wondered if his parents were watching him at that moment. He was hoping they knew and understood what he was going through. He started to feel the familiar trickle as a tear started to leak out of his eye and wiped it away before they could start to fall full force.

He heard other kids start to pile into the carriage and continued to watch out the window. All thoughts going to how Dumbledore could reveal something so horrid to his friends without talking to him first about it. The old man didn't even know the whole story, he knew Harry couldn't use magic out side of the school, but yet from what Ron was saying the old geezer made it sound like he allowed it to happen. It felt like Dumbledore didn't want Harry to have friends any longer and that infuriated Harry.

"Hey what are you so entranced by Mate?" He heard come from his right. He didn't recognize the voice so he continued looking out the window, but replied so he didn't seem rude.

"Just watching the stars."

"They are magnificent aren't they?" The person replied. Harry turned to see who it was and was shocked to see that Nott was sitting there. He slowly looked to the other side of the carriage and his heart dropped to his stomach at the sight of Malfoy and Flint sitting there. They were both looking at him and Theo, and he could tell that Malfoy wanted to kill someone. Harry couldn't respond to Nott because he was suddenly frightened to be sitting here alone with three snakes. All he could do was just look back up at the stars and pray he would make it to the school alive.

Unfortunately it looked like the other three had other ideas, and wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey Theo, why you always talking to Potter for like that? You in love with him or something?" Harry heard Flint ask as him and Draco started laughing. He felt Nott fidget next to him, but he didn't respond to the other boys taunting.

"Theo, Marcus asked you something. You do know that silence proves you guilt right?" Malfoy taunted. Harry could here Flint give Malfoy a high five as they laughed yet again. He wanted to hex the both of them but knew he wouldn't come out of it unscathed. Nott however continued to ignore the other two and Harry was wondering why the other two were doing this, weren't they all snakes and weren't they supposed to protect each other?

"Why don't you just tell him Theo, He might even feel the same way." Flint stated. Harry moved a little closer toward the window, not really knowing what to expect. That must of set something off in Nott because the quiet boy suddenly voiced his opinion.

"No Draco why don't you tell Marcus over there why you have to taunt me. Maybe because you are talking about yourself and don't want anyone to know. So you taunt me because I thought I could at least tell my friends with out this shit happening. Oh but you don't want it to get out to dear old Daddy do you Draco. Oomph…." Harry felt jolting next to him and turned to see what was going on. He saw Malfoy standing over Nott, getting punches into the boys face and ribs, as he was yelling.

"You don't know what you are talking about Theo.(punch punch punch) if I were you I would keep my big mouth shut (Punch punch) or worse than this will happen to you(Punch)." The carriages came to a stop at this point and Malfoy and Flint left with out checking to see if their friend was alright. Harry turned to look at Nott and saw his head resting on his lap and blood flowing to the floor. Harry touched Nott shoulder to see if he was alright but got his hand smacked in return.

"Just leave Harry, please."

"No I want to make sure you are alright. I'll take you to the hospital wing." Harry stated and tried to help Nott up but the other boy would not budge.

"No I can't go there. She'll just floo my father and I don't need that. Please just leave me."

"Alright, but I would like to talk to you about all this at some point please?" Harry asked. Nott then looked up at Harry and he tried not to react to what he just saw, Nott's face was one big black and blue, everything was swollen and he was surprised that Nott could even see or rather talk at all.

"No please. Forget about anything you just heard. It's just how we taunt each other. We like to see how far we can push each other before we finally snap. Nothing that was said was true about anything, so please just leave and forget this alright."

"But I would like to.."

"JUST FUCKING GO HARRY, NOW" Theo screamed, pointing his hand to the carriage door. Harry finally agreed to go, and didn't look back to see if Nott was following or not.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This had mentions of abuse and rape. If you do not like please do not read. There is a reason why this has the rating it has so please read on with that warning in mind. Please read and review. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4:**

Harry was sitting in his room unpacking his trunk, trying to kill some time before the welcoming feast. He scooted away from the rest of the students as they entered the school, knowing that the feast really didn't start until the first years were sorted. He gave him self about twenty minutes until he had to creep back into the Great Hall.

He couldn't stop thinking about what exactly Dumbledore had said to his friends. If he told them lies who else was he telling them to as well? Why was Nott acting so nice to him all of a sudden? Why did Malfoy blow his top when Nott said he was talking about him too, Did they both have a hidden thing for him, and How did he feel about this knowledge?

He starting thinking about both the boys separately. First he thought about the easier of the two, Malfoy. He was a spoiled little rich brat, who wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a damn Death Eater. Even though he knew that Voldemort was long dead he still suspected Death Eaters out there trying to find a way to bring him back yet again. He had to admit to himself that Malfoy was gorgeous, striking Blond hair and piercing silver eyes, He had a body that any guy or girl would kill to touch. Quidditch did wonders to ones physique and he knew first hand how toned Malfoy's muscles must be.

After thinking about Malfoy for what seemed to long for his own good he started to consider Nott. He really didn't know to much about the quiet Slytherin, but he did know he was one of the smartest outside of Hermione and Malfoy. He sometimes thought he played it down a little so Malfoy could be on top in his group of friends. He knew nothing about his family, other that his father was a Death Eater too, so he wasn't sure if he had the same aspirations as Malfoy. He was tall and slender, not to skinny, just the right amount of muscle tone, he could tell with the shirt he wore on the train. Ash Blond hair and sexy baby blue eyes, almost crystal blue like the ocean. He stood up to his friends for him and he was still baffled with that.

All in all he was hoping that Nott was lying when he said that nothing they were talking about was true. He found himself hoping that the tall boy liked him above anything else. He couldn't see him self getting with Malfoy, but Nott was a different story all together. He also knew that he couldn't allow himself to get close to anyone for the fact that he would end up hurt in the end no matter what and he didn't like that notion. Looking at his watch he realized that it was time to head to the Great Hall and endure the time with the rest of the student body.

As he slinked into the room and headed towards his table, he stole a look over to the Slytherin side of the room and caught Nott staring at him. When the other boy saw him looking at him a blush crept up on Nott's face, and Harry thought he looked rather adorable. He smiled at Nott and saw him turn away fast, his heart sank and he knew at that moment the other boy must have been telling the truth at the carriages. He slowly glanced a couple seats down from Nott once he was sitting at his table. He noticed Malfoy with a smirk on his face looking at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine and a blush creep upon his cheeks when Malfoy's smirk turned to a smile and a wink.

Harry found himself mesmerized, staring at the prat. Malfoy mouthed the some words to him that looked a lot like "You're mine" and Harry suddenly felt scared. What the hell did that mean? He turned his attention to what the old bat Dumbledore was saying and realized he was at the end of his little speech. Glancing down the table he caught Hermione's gaze and smiled lightly to her and received one in return. He felt a little better knowing she still acknowledged him in some way, Until he heard Ron's big fat mouth.

"What the hell you smiling at him for Hermione?" He heard the red headed ass spit out.

"He is still my friend Ronald" She replied slamming her fork on the table. Ron looked furious at her and was about to say something else until Hermione stood up and walked over to sit next to Harry. Harry was shocked and a little confused when she sat there looking at him.

"Hey Harry. Sorry about Ron you know how he can be." She said with a smile

"Yeah I know. I just don't understand how he can believe what ever Dumbledore told you guys." Harry said as he shoved a piece of food into his mouth. He noticed almost everyone's eyes were on them and he felt himself flush when he locked eyes with Nott again. Hermione had a smile on her face when he looked back at her and quickly looked back to his food.

"Harry, I kind of suspected you were Gay last year." She whispered, causing him to look up at her with his mouth wide open. "I don't care one way or the other, but Dumbledore has been telling some wild stories about you at your relative's" She continued. Harry looked at her for a moment before considering to talk him self. Trying what to tell her and what not to. He then remembered where they were and shrunk back into his seat.

"Can we talk at the astronomy tower after here? I rather prefer not talking about this in front of everyone, yeah?" He asked her, holding his breath thinking she wouldn't do it.

"Yeah I would love to talk. Are you finished, we could head up there now?" Hermione asked

"Um.. Yeah, Let's go" Harry said not caring that he barley touched his own food. He wanted to get this out there as fast as possible. He walked ahead of Hermione all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and didn't stop walking until they were standing in the middle of the room.

"Well where to start." He said looking at her. She sat down on the edge of the window and patted for him to sit next to her, so he did. Taking a deep breath, he felt his heart clench in his chest for what he was about to reveal, for the first time to anyone.

"Please do not say anything until I am all done talking, Please" He looked at her and was relived to just see her nod her head as she placed a hand over his.

"Okay. Well I guess I had been sent back to the damn relative's after the battle due to Death Eaters still at large and protection bull shit Dumbledore was spitting at me. Sirius agreed with him so I had no argument when he said that. I found my self back there, but now they knew that Voldemort was dead and they figured there was no real threat to them any longer. So with that being said, Vernon thought that I needed to be punished for the past six years of me being there." He took a deep breath knowing he was getting to the worst part now.

"It first started out with me being locked in my room and being starved for days on end. Soon that was not amusing my dear Uncle so he started beating me to a bloody pulp. I had no way of healing my self because he took my wand the moment he started doing the beating. So everyday when he came back to beat me more, I was still hurting from the beating before." He felt tears starting to sting the back of his eyes and knew that he was going to explode any moment, he saw that Hermione already had some streaming down her face as she was biting her lower lip, looking like she was trying so hard not to talk.

"After about a week of just beating, I guess that turned out not to be enough either. I awoke one afternoon to find myself naked, on my stomach, strapped to my bed and my Uncle naked behind me. He was waiting for me to wake up before he started to rape me. It was so painful, I started screaming, until he shoved a dirty sock into my mouth and I almost got sick. He would laugh the whole time, telling me how tight I was and how he should of just started with this instead of beating me. He made me feel like I was nothing to anyone, telling me no one would believe me, no one would come to rescue me this time. I didn't believe him at first, I thought you guys would show up at any minute telling me this nightmare was over and I could go to the burrow or to Sirius's." He stopped talking and let the tears flow down his face. He felt Hermione's hands come up and wipe them away, as she was crying her self.

"I held onto that hope for a couple of weeks and then realized quickly no one would be coming. I hurt so bad, I couldn't even go to the bathroom any longer without crying. He upped his visits to two then three times a day and it felt like I was never on my bed with out being tied there. He made me do other things, but I really do not feel like getting into detail about that right now. It's just to hard to talk about. I had no way of leaving, escaping. No way of protecting myself. The one time I ventured out to find my wand, it was horrible. I almost got it, thought I was going to be free, but right when my hand came inches near it. Um. My Uncle was right behind me and threw me against the wall. I screamed and my Aunt came in to see what was going on. I didn't think she knew this whole time what he was doing but I was horribly wrong. He raped me right there with her watching and laughing the whole time. I was never more happy in my life to leave there and head here. I couldn't wait to see my friends, my best friends. Then you two treated me so bad I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone all over again." he stopped stalking then, not knowing what else to say. He finally told someone everything that had happened and he was scared to death what she would say. He stood up and started to leave, thinking she would think him disgusting and was shocked when she turned him around and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh Harry. I am so sorry. I heard some of what happened but it sounded so different the way he told it. I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. Please forgive me?" She asked and he wrapped his arms around her tight. He loved the feel of his friend being there, being able to talk to her.

"Please don't tell anyone about any of this. Not even Ron. I can live with him being mad at me for awhile. I've lived with it before. I am glad you are still here for me though. I need to find out what Dumbledore knew and what he said to you guys though. But not tonight, My head hurts and I just want to sleep now." Hermione nodded and walked him back to the tower. She kissed him on the cheek before she retreated to her room.

He noticed Ron sitting in the corner, glaring at him and knew he was thinking something totally out of the way from that little kiss. He couldn't think about that right now, he was so mentally exhausted and wanted nothing more then to finally sleep on a bed and not worry about being attacked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry found him self in the middle of one of the darkened halls of the dungeons and was wondering why he had ventured down to this spot. He started wandering around the halls trying to find his way back to the main levels of the school. As he walked by the only door that seemed to be open he found himself being pulled inside with the door firmly slammed behind him and his assailant. A hand was covering his mouth and he felt a wand poked into his side. Reaching a hand down to his other side he realized that his wand was not there. "How could I forget my wand, I never do anymore?" He thought.

Harry did the only thing he could think of and brought his foot up behind him and kicked his assailant in the shin. He heard a muffled groan, but was not released. He found him self being pushed up towards the front of the room until his stomach hit the desk that was there. He was pushed down bending over the desk and the person behind him stuck their leg in between his and made him widen his stance. His stomach lurched at what he thought was going to happen and he felt like he was going to vomit right there.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He heard him self finally ask. The person however did not speak and just slammed his head down on the table, Hard. He felt blood trickle out of his nose and knew it was broken. Harry's whole body was trembling with fear, as he thought how could this be happening at school.

He felt the person behind him reach his hand around Harry's front and start to undo his pants. Harry's vision started to blur at what was happening and his mind was racing with very bad images.

"Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone" Harry let out in a shaky breath. The person behind him just laughed and ripped Harry's pants and boxers off in one pull. He tried to struggle but found the person had incredible strength. Harry heard another zipper being undone and the sound of fabric hitting the floor. He knew what was about to happen but couldn't stop thinking about maybe this was just some cruel joke.

Moments after that thought he felt the familiar hardness of another guys cock lightly pressing against his ass. Two firm hands grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks apart as the cock lightly pushed into his opening. Harry started screaming as loud as he could, opening his eyes he found him self sitting up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face.

He looked around and found that he was in his dorm and was relived when he saw that his dorm mates were still fast asleep.

"Wow that was a horrible dream." He said quietly as he stood up grabbing some clothes and heading to the loo. He knew that he would never be able to get back to sleep after having that nightmare. He was just wondering who the hell the person was in his dream though. He knew that it was not his Uncle because the person was shorter and slimmer, but he could not fathom who it could have been. Not wanting to dwell on the problem any longer he made his way down to the common room and was relived to see the only person there was Hermione.

She looked up as he walked down the stairs and smiled at him. He made his way over to her and sat down beside her, putting his head in his hands.

"You alright Harry?" She asked sounding rather concerned.

"Had a nightmare!" He explained.

"About you Uncle?"

"No, same situation but I don't know who the person was. Never heard a voice or saw the face. It's freaking me out that my subconscious would put someone else doing that to me." He stated, wiping some tears off his face that started to flow while he was talking. "Hermione, I need to know what Dumbledore said to you guys. It's been really bugging me and I think it is time that I need to know." He looked at her when he said this and she shook her head yes in response.

He felt him self being pulled up by Hermione and followed her though the halls of the school and up to the familiar wall containing the hidden door to the Room of Requirement. He looked around the room when they entered and only noticed a small couch and a fireplace sitting in the room. He knew this is all they needed for the conversation they were about to have. Following her lead Harry sat on the couch and watched as the fire blazed. He saw that she was nervous, she was twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers and shacking her leg rather fast.

"Alright Harry, promise me you won't go off and do anything stupid okay?" he looked at her and knew he would not get any information out of her unless he agreed, so he did, and waited for her to continue.

"Alright just like when you talked, please don't say anything until I'm finished. Thank you" She said when she saw him nod. "Dumbledore called a meeting at Sirius's house about a month into the summer. We, Ron and I , had no idea what it would be about, only that we knew It had to be important. After some rather boring stuff he began to talk about you. First he asked us if we knew your sexual orientation. Sirius said he thought that you might be gay, because he saw you looking at some blokes ass one day. Dumbledore confirmed this information and told us that was nothing new to a wizard. He told us the next part was rather disturbing and that none of us should repeat what he says to us to anyone, not even you Harry." She took a deep breath and wiped her hand nervously across her forehead.

"He told us that you were having a sexual relationship with a guy, that it started about a week prior to the meeting. He said that you told him to mind his own business when he asked you about it and that you seemed rather smitten with this person. He told us it was a relationship that was also normal to wizard society and that the next bit of information he was about to tell us would probably make us despise you, but he said that we had to try and stay friends with you and not let this stop us from protecting you and making sure you do your job to continue to protect the wizard world. I had asked at this point from what and he replied that there was other dangers out there that only you could probably handle and defeat."

Harry heard himself laugh at that and in turn made Hermione laugh as well. He was thinking what kind of threats are still out there that would make him the only one to be able to handle it. He was thinking this was just a way for Dumbledore to continue trying to control his life. He let Hermione continue however knowing this was not the end of her story.

"After the excitement died down with that statement Dumbledore continued to tell us that the person you were having the relations with was you own Uncle. I felt my heart drop when he said that and heard everyone else yelling about it. How could he do this, why would he be with him, Don't you think that he would tell us, Do you think that he really wants to do that. Those were the question being thrown around the room for the next several minutes. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone and began again. He told us that when you told him to mind his own business that you also said that this is what made you happy and you were not going to stop. So everyone agreed to not say anything and pampered to Dumbledore's request." Hermione sat there, putting her head in her hands, sighing.

"I can't believe he would do that. He never once came to speak with me all summer. I was left to be beaten and abused all alone. If he would of came I would of done everything in my power to leave that awful place. Why would he do such a thing?" Harry was flabbergasted to say the least. Knowing that his God Father would sit there and believe those lies was another thing all together.

"What did Sirius have to say about all of this?" He asked Hermione and noticed she looked awfully pale. "WELL" He yelled at her. Feeling guilt rise in him after seeing her start to cry he told her was sorry. She nodded her head and began to speak.

"He said that if his God Son wanted to go fuck his Uncle then he was no longer his God Son. I'm so sorry Harry. It seems like Dumbledore wants to turn everyone against you and I don't know why." Harry had an idea about why the old man would do this, his heart broke knowing that Sirius really thought that he wanted to be in that situation. He thought the man had more love for him than to just throw him away like his family did to him.

"I think that Dumbledore wants me to be alone. I think he is planning on secluding me for something he has planned. He always told me friendship and love was the thing to conquer evil, but if he wants me to defeat something else than why push people away from me? Do you think he wants me to die next time?" Hermione looked shocked at those words but then her face lit up.

"Harry I think you may be right. It seems he no longer needs you around, and he was always one to live for the attention. Just think how much attention you have received over the years and no one paid him any. I am so sorry Harry. I will always be by your side no matter what. I know I was not for a little while there but with everyone saying things left and right I didn't know what else to do. I will not turn my back on you again. I love you like family Harry and I do not want to loose you." Harry hugged her then and was so grateful that she was there.

They decided to head to the Great Hall for breakfast then and was happy that no one was in the hall on the way there. Harry had his arm draped across her shoulder . He felt rather comfortable walking like that with a girl he knew wouldn't expect anything from him. All happiness was thrown out the window the moment they reached the Main entryway of the school. The Slytherin's were all standing around laughing and joking about when Malfoy spotted Harry walking with Hermione.

"Oh look the wonder boy and know it all are dating. How very sweet." He drawled smirking at them. He received several high fives from his friend, but Nott just looked at Harry, pushed Malfoy out of the way and stormed into the Great Hall. Harry was confused by his actions and felt his face flush when he thought he saw longing and sadness behind the other boys eyes before he took off.

He dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulder and was ready to square off with Malfoy. He was sick of his games and wanted to be left the hell alone.

"So Potter did you and the mud blood have a good roll in the sack before breakfast?" Malfoy laughed. Harry couldn't take it any longer and drew his arm back and punched Malfoy right in the jaw. The other boys body spun around and he fell right on his ass, holding his hand to his now very red jaw. The others in his group started to step towards Harry when Malfoy stopped them.

"Leave him be. This is not over Potter. You will regret doing that soon enough." Then Malfoy leaned into Harry whispering in his ear. " You are mine, just remember that Harry, no one else will have you." and then he was walking away, towards the Great Hall.

"What did he say Harry?" Hermione asked with worry in her eyes. Harry's eyes were opened wide in surprise at hearing Malfoy say his name like that, so seductively. What did he mean no one else would have him and why the hell would Malfoy want him and why would he think He would want to be with the likes of Malfoy.

"Oh he was just saying he would get me back sooner or later. Let's get to breakfast now." He said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and went to go eat. He ignored the glares from Ron and the rest of his so called friends and the smirk from Malfoy as he looked over to his table. The one thing he could not ignore was the sad, hurt expression on Nott's face when he finally looked at him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Theo paced and paced and paced around his dorm room floor for several minutes after Breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking about the past couple of days and how it seemed like his life was going down hill fast. He didn't care about classes or his studies at this moment in time, just how his friends were great ass holes. He entrusted a few of his good friends, or ones he had thought were good friends at the time, with his secret. He thought that he could trust them with keeping that he was gay to themselves.

He had dated a couple of girls in the past so people wouldn't get suspicious but he knew he was gay from the tender age of eleven. When he was first aboard the Hogwarts Express walking down the isles with Draco and Marcus as they were checking out all the girls and making rude comments about various body parts. He didn't see them appealing at all, then it happened.

Draco had heard that Harry Potter was aboard the train and went looking for him, dragging himself and Marcus along for the search. They came across a compartment with two boys and a girl in it, and Theo was mesmerized by the dark haired boy. They said that none of them was Harry so Draco turned to leave, but Theo could not move. He stared at the dark haired boy for several seconds, unable to move a muscle.

He was gorgeous, shaggy dark hair, piercing green eyes, and when he smiled it lit up his face like there was no tomorrow. Theo was in love at that moment. He had no idea who this boy was but he did not care. He was praying that he would be in the same house with him. He snapped out of his trance when Draco pulled on his arm, dragging him away from the compartment, asking him what his problem was.

The rest of the train ride was unbearable for him. They met up with Adrian and Blaise in their compartment and started talking about girls once again. He had to throw a couple names out there so they would not start thinking something was amiss with him. He just could not stop thinking about that boy.

Then reality hit him square in the face during sorting, of course Draco, Blaise and himself were sorted into Slytherin, he was not surprised with that at all. He could only remember thinking about that boy the whole time. Then Harry Potter was called up to the sorting hat and everyone turned their full attention to the front. Theo's mouth dropped open when he saw who was sitting on that chair, it was his dark haired boy. All he could remember thinking was, there is no way he will be sorted with me.

After that the obsession just got worse. He figured out that most of his classes were with Harry and that was going to be a big distraction to his studies. He loved the idea that he would be able to see him everyday but it killed to not be able to talk to him. His friends hated the boy with a passion, especially after all the heroic's he was doing every year.

He finally got pulled aside by his friends last year and was asked what his problem was. He had no idea what they meant, so of course he asked with what.

"You never keep a girl for more than a week, and as far as we know you haven't slept with any of them. Are you still a virgin Nott?" Draco asked with a weird look on his face. Blaise sat a drink in front of Theo, so he brought it to his lips because his mouth was suddenly dry. Draco asked him the question again and he hung my head down.,

"Yes I am, is it a bloody crime?" He spat out. They all looked at him like he was deranged and all Theo could do was smile.

"You go out with some of the hottest girls in the school Theo, how could you be a virgin?" Marcus asked.

"You wouldn't understand you guys, so can we just please drop it." Theo said looking at them, but he knew they were not going to drop it.

"Theo you know we are all mates here. You can tell us anything and we can keep your secret." This kept on for a couple of hours and Theo was just getting tired of it so he finally decided to blurt it out.

"I'm fucking gay alright." The looks they gave him were funny. Theo thought they were going to be pissed but they weren't, which was a relief to him.

"Alright then, when did you figure this out mate?" Adrian asked

"When I was eleven."

"How?" That was Marcus

"When you and Draco were checking out girls in the isles and then I saw a boy who I thought was ah was good looking and I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Then why did you date all those girls for?" Blaise asked "And how did you land the hot ones?" Leave it to him.

Theo laughed " I dated them because I thought you guys wouldn't approve of my preferences. They were the hot ones so you guys would not think anything of it and they all knew, I told them from the start and when they found someone else we split up. Ever notice how none of them were in our house?" They all nodded and looked like they were all thinking.

"So who is this boy that you liked, do you still like him?" Draco asked

"Um well you guys won't like it, that's why I never wanted to say anything, but I'll tell you. At the time I didn't know who it was, he was just some boy. I tried not liking him after I found out and you all hated him, but being in classes with him and seeing him everywhere did not help."

"Well who is it already" Adrian asked, he was always impatient.

"Harry" Theo said hanging his head down. He heard a collective gasp.

"POTTER?" Marcus yelled.

"Potter?" Draco asked, Theo looked at him and his face turned white. He thought Draco was going to get sick.

"Yeah. Like I said I didn't know who he was at the time, I tried to get over it and look at other guys. I found some attractive, but they didn't compare. Of course he hates me so it would never happen anyway." Theo hung his head down, "It hurt knowing the one person you had slowly fallen in love with hated you and wouldn't even give you the time of day to even say hi."

Theo stood up and left them there. He felt his heart breaking when he finally talked about it aloud. It really did hurt, a lot. When he got in his room his door opened again a few minutes after and Draco walked in.

"Hey mate, I know how you feel." He said as he put a hand on Theo's shoulder.

"How could you know how I feel., You and Pansy have been together since second year."

"I don't love her. She was the safe choice. I fell for the same person you did, but a little later than you. It was too late for me because we already hated each other." Theo looked at him wide eyed. He tried to find the right words but just came up with,

"Your Gay?" Draco started laughing at him like he should of known all along.

"Yeah"

"And you like Harry?" Theo asked

"Yeah" He hung his head down.

"Well there goes all my chances out the window if I ever had one." Theo sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked

"Because if by a slim chance he is gay himself, and he finds out we both like him, he'll choose you over me, no questions asked." Draco looked at him in disbelief and started to rub his back. Theo felt a jolt of something come over him and brushed it off, thinking it was just because someone was paying him attention,

"No, I think you are wrong. I think he would choose you over me any day. I have fought with him since day one, my father has tried to kill him. He would never forgive me for the things I have done and said to him and his friends. I gave up a long time ago, and found someone else that I thought was out of reach for me. But I guess not so out of reach any longer." Draco ran his hand up to Theo's hair and started to play with it a little.

Theo looked over at him and closed his eyes. Draco's hands felt good in his hair and he didn't want him to stop. It was calming him down and no one has ever done that for him before. He didn't notice Draco leaning forward, or feel that Draco was drawing him closer. The next thing he knew Draco's lips were on his, kissing him ever so softly. Theo popped open his eyes and jerked back a little bit.

"What?" He couldn't form a correct sentence right now. Draco had just kissed him and threw him off guard. Draco just smiled at him and drew him in once again. Theo felt his lips on him once again and gave into the sensation. Draco was gorgeous, he could try to get lost in him for awhile, he thought as Draco pulled him closer. Theo's hands went up into Draco's hair and pulled him into the kiss some more.

Draco moaned into Theo's mouth sending shivers down his spine. When they pulled away for air, Theo looked into his friends eyes and saw so much passion in them. He unfortunately knew that he could never love Draco the way he loved Harry, but he also thought he would never be able to get Harry so why not try to love Draco.

"What are we doing Draco?" Theo asked.

"I like you Theo, a lot. The guys know this, that is why they were shocked when you said you like Potter. They told me I had no chance now, but I had to come find out. Would you consider being with me Theo" Theo stared into Draco's eyes and saw that he was being serious. He thought about it for a minute before he spoke.

"Would we have to hide this? I don't like hiding and sneaking around. I know how your father is." Theo asked.

"Just for a little while. I'll speak to father and tell him about it then we can be in the open." Theo hoped it was true. He didn't want to hide it. A small part of him hoped that Harry would see that he was gay and would think about him. He also wanted to try and make it work with Draco.

"Alright, I'll be with you." Draco kissed him then and pulled him onto the bed, leaning over him smiling.

Theo wished that he never agreed to that. The couple months they dated was great, in the privacy of one of their rooms. He never had sex with Draco, he told him he wouldn't until they could come out of hiding and show everyone they were together. He would catch Draco glimpsing at Harry and It hurt. Theo rarely looked at Harry any more, he was with Draco why would he look at other guys. Draco would still do it though, and every time Theo mentioned him talking to his father Draco would put it off a little longer. One day Theo couldn't take it any longer when Draco tried once again to have sex with him.

"Come on love, we have been together for three months, what is your problem?" Draco asked after Theo pushed him off.

"What is my problem, you really have to ask me that. You told me we wouldn't have to keep this a secret for too long and here it is three months in and we are still hiding. I can't do this any longer Draco. You still stare off at Harry, I stopped right when we started dating, but there you are every day staring at him. " Draco looked at him, mouth agape and confusion in his eyes. He grabbed Theo's hands and didn't speak for a little while.

"I'm sorry Theo, but you know how my father is. I have to hide this, I have to." Draco said.

"Well I'm not doing it any longer. So we are no longer together. We can still be friends, and when you finally get the nerve to talk to your father then maybe we can try again. So please leave my room, I need to be alone." Theo said with a couple tears coming down his face. His first relationship with a guy and it was over already.

Draco did as he was asked and left his room. He could hear him talking to his friends out in the common room. A collective WHAT was heard and he knew Draco just told them everything he said. After that his friends treated him a little differently. Speaking to him only when he said something first. Picked on him about Harry and told the rest of their house that he was gay.

He wanted to out Draco also on both things but he just couldn't stoop down to his level. So Draco's secrets were safe with him. Until this year when he saw Draco harassing Harry on the train and then saying something in the carriages about him liking Harry. So he blurted it out about Draco liking the same person and that just caused him the get the shit beaten out of him in their dorm's later on that night.

He knew Draco was trying to get with Harry, but the way he was going about it Theo knew that it would never happen, Or so he hoped. He would try to talk to Harry this year and see what was going on with him. He looked broken and sad, and Theo just wanted to wrap him up and kiss him better.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry couldn't help but look over to the Slytherin table once more, after seeing Nott looking awfully sad he wanted to know what was wrong. He suddenly saw Nott looked directly at him and he could feel his face turn red before he looked away.

Harry was still confused about the conversation the Slytherin's had in the carriage on the first day that year. Was Nott gay, was Malfoy? He felt Hermione nudge him in the side and looked up smiling at her. She had a worried expression on her face and nodded her head toward the Slytherin's. Harry squinted his eyes at her in confusion, until he looked over and spotted Malfoy staring at him again.

He knew the little fight they had in the Main Hall would come back and kick him in the ass but he really wasn't to worried. Slowly a smile crept upon Malfoy's face and this made him look away.

"Hermione, I'm going to head up to the common room. I forgot my work for Potions and you know how Snape is if I don't have my work. I'll meet you down there in a few." Hermione smiled at him as he left the table. He quickly looked over at Nott on the way out. When he saw the other boy look at him he smiled, making Nott blush and look immediately back at his food. He however did not see the pissed off face of Malfoy when he saw the exchange, Or Malfoy getting up from his seat as he walked out the door.

As Harry was walking back down through the school, heading to potions he was pulled into a room. His Dream from before came back to him and his legs gave out, making his slump to the floor. He held his head in his hands and couldn't even move. Slowly he was lifted up off the floor and pushed back against the wall.

"Look at me." The person told him. He slowly removed his hands from his face and saw Malfoy staring back at him. His heart dropped to his stomach as he realized he was cornered once again by this git.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy." He said as he tried to push the boy away. Malfoy however just pushed on his shoulders keeping him against the wall.

"I want you to my self, stay the hell away from Theo. " Harry then felt Malfoy's lips on his and tried to push him away.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy? Why would I want Nott and why in hell would you think I would want You? Are you gay, is Nott?" Malfoy started laughing then, Harry had to admit this laugh was nice, not like the menacing ones Malfoy did all the time. He saw Malfoy's eyes sparkle and was drawn into them. Shacking his head he quickly thought better of it.

"Yes I am gay, and Theo is also. He's my ex and has a thing for you. I broke up with him because he couldn't stop thinking of you, talking about you. He is obsessed, scarily obsessed over you. I started looking at you to see what the hell he liked about you and figured out that your not that bad. I was getting jealous over thinking you would want to be with him and not me." Malfoy let Harry go then.

Harry watched him as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Harry quickly looked up at the clock and realized he was already to late to go to potions. For some reason he found himself sitting down next to Malfoy, knowing some how the other boy wouldn't hurt him. Malfoy looked up at him confused as to why Harry was sitting there.

"Why?' Harry asked, looking at the floor.

"Why What?" Draco asked confused.

"Why would you like me. We hate each other Malfoy. Why would Nott like me, we never spoke to one another." Malfoy cringed at hearing him talk about Nott.

"I guess like they always say, it's a thin line between love and hate, Potter. I've watched you and fell for you, I thought you would never fall for me so I treated you badly because it was the only way I could get close to you. I don't even know if you are gay."

"I am?" Was all Harry said. Malfoy looked at him hopefully then. Harry felt Malfoy lean toward him, brining a hand up to his cheek. He felt the pad of Malfoy's thumb run across his cheek and along his jaw. He felt his head being brought forward towards Malfoy and felt his soft lips press into his own.

The feelings flowing threw him were shocking. He felt warmth from Malfoy's touch and felt his groin tighten as the kiss grew deeper. Harry wrapped a hand around Malfoy's waist and drew him closer, his other hand found it's way up the back of Malfoy's shirt and relished in the feel on Malfoy's naked skin.

His hand ran over the smooth flesh of the back and he could feel Malfoy shiver in response. Slowly he pulled away, needing air. Harry rested his forehead on Malfoy's and let out a breath.

"Wow" Malfoy finally said

"Yeah wow." Harry replied. He never thought that kissing someone could be that powerful. He had felt his toes curls and his cock harden just with that one kiss.

"So, where do we go from here?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know. I never even thought about you like this Malfoy. My friends hate you, your friends hate me, and let's not even talk about your family." Malfoy laughed at that.

"So can I still see you? I don't think I can kiss you like that and stop myself from doing it again Potter." Malfoy asked.

"Yes I would like that. This has to stay a secret though, at least until we are out of school, if we are still doing this by then." Harry said

"I agree Harry. I think that is for the best." Draco said he knew he would never come out with this, even after they left school. He could never chance being disowned by his father but he also could not let Theo get him either.

They kissed and parted ways for the moment agreeing to meet in the astronomy tower that night. Harry was smiling all the way to his next class and couldn't get the grin off his face, knowing he was going to be in class with his boyfriend. Boyfriend he thought, it was funny saying it. After everything he had been though he never thought he would have one, let alone Malfoy, Draco he corrected himself.

Sitting in ancient runes with Hermione, he couldn't stop glancing over across from him at Draco. Draco was doing the same thing, smiling at Harry. Harry looked toward the back of the room and saw Nott's face turning pale. He was looking between him and Draco, mouth agape. Harry felt his stomach drop at the sight of him and wondered why he would feel ashamed and guilt from seeing Nott like that.

"Hey Harry, where were you during Potions today? Snape was not happy." Hermione asked

"I just couldn't take seeing the Slytherin's right then. Sorry. I had to be alone for a little while."

"That's fine. I was just worried, Malfoy wasn't there either and I thought he might have done something to you." Harry smiled at that, how much she didn't know Draco did do something to him, just not what she was thinking.

"Nope never saw Malfoy. Nothing to worry about." He smiled at her.

Later that night Harry made his way up to the Astronomy tower and found Draco sitting, staring out at the stars. He stood there for a couple minutes just watching him, not wanting to scare him. He had never seen Draco so relaxed before, he was always wearing a smirk or scowl on his face. Right now he had a smile, a genuine smile upon his face. Harry thought he looked handsome and felt extremely happy that he was with the boy.

"Hey" Harry said making Draco turn around and smile at him. Harry felt his knees go weak at the sight of him. Draco made his way over to him and quickly wrapped him in his arms and started kissing him. Harry found himself backed against the wall as Draco started to remove his shirt. He felt Draco kissing along his shoulder up to his neck, kissing, nibbling, licking. A moan escaped his mouth and that made Draco grind himself into Harry. He felt Draco's erection though the thin layer of fabric pushing against his own.

Harry reached out and pulled Draco's shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. He relished in the feel on their skin touching and rubbing against each other. Draco slowly pulled away, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him down to the floor with him. Harry was on his back with Draco leaning over him, staring into his eyes.

"You are so sexy Harry" Draco said. Harry was about to comment but felt Draco kissing his way down his stomach and all thought went out the window. Slowly Draco pulled off Harry's pants and boxers and threw them off to the side. Harry felt Draco kissing along his inner thigh and suddenly felt him self engulfed in Draco's mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing quickened. Harry reached down and grabbed a hold of Draco's hair as he felt his tongue swirl and lick up his shaft then engulf him fully.

Harry bucked his hips up into Draco's mouth and felt the other boy begin to go faster. He was almost going to explode when Draco removed himself from his cock. Harry let out a disappointed groan and Draco laughed. Draco pulled off his own pants and lifted Harry legs up over his shoulders and rubbed lubricant around himself and into Harry ass.

"Are you sure Harry?" Draco asked while he placed his cock just outside of Harry's hole. Harry nodded his head yes and closed his eyes. That was a bad move on his part. As soon as Draco started to push into him he began to cry. All he could think of was his Uncle slamming into him full force and making him bleed and scream in pain. He pulled away from Draco fast and curled into the wall. Draco sat there staring at him, worried.

"What is wrong. Did I hurt you? Why are you crying." Draco asked as he moved closer to Harry.

"I'm sorry Draco. I can't do this. Anything but actually having sex right now, anything. I just can't do it." Harry spat out in between sobs. Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and look him in the eye.

'What ever you feel comfortable with Harry. I'm right here." Harry looked at him with awe.

"I thought you would laugh at me, I thought you would just walk away. That is why I backed so far away from you. I'm sorry I have had a bad past and I just can't do that right now." Harry felt the tears stinging his eyes as they kept flowing from his face. Draco handed him his clothes and told him they should be heading back to their common rooms anyway. Draco kissed Harry and left him there, leaving Harry a little confused and hurt for being left there to himself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco walked back to his common room after leaving Harry, feeling rather proud of himself. He had almost had sex with the boy and thought of it as another notch on his belt. Draco was so close to claiming his prize that he cursed himself for going to fast. He knew that Harry would probably have problems with it, he thought he was probably still a virgin and that was probably why he pushed away at the last minute. He knew this would piss off Theo to no end. That he could get the one he wanted and he couldn't do anything about it.

Draco had thought it was funny that Theo believed him when he told him he had a thing for Harry. He knew that would get him to let Theo be with him, but the boy just wouldn't have sex with him. He wanted that notch because he knew the rest of the guys wanted Theo but he wouldn't look at them twice. So Draco thought of the plan to let him think they were both pinning for the same guy that they should just be together.

He actually liked his time with Theo but he was getting to be a little pushy about coming out in the public. That was his downfall in the end with that relationship. He couldn't let his father find out so he could only be with him behind closed doors. Then what was that worth if you couldn't even have sex with the person. So in the end Theo ended it and left a gapping hole in Draco, which he couldn't understand for the life of him.

One day Adrian, Marcus and himself were talking and thinking of the bets for that year. They usually bet with each other one person that they thought they could not sleep with. So for Adrian they picked some Huffle Puff guy, tall, skinny and awfully shy. They didn't know if he was gay. Then for Marcus, the only straight one in the group, they picked Granger, He just looked at them and said alright with a slight blush to his face. Draco thought the boy might actually like the little know it all. Then for Draco they picked Harry. Adrian thought it would be the perfect payback for Theo if he saw his ex with the only he longed for.

So of course Draco not wanting to back down from their yearly excursions agreed half heartedly. He felt a little upset that he would be doing this to partially upset Theo and he wasn't sure why he would feel that way. It was over between the two and it would never work out because of his family. So that's when he started his little seduction plan of Harry Potter. First it started on the train and then leaving slight hints when they fought about him being only Draco's.

He could see what it was doing to Theo and he kept pushing the guilt aside. So that night at the astronomy tower he thought he would finally be able to pull it off and was about to plunge all the way when Harry freaked out. Of course the twit was a virgin and would be freaked out. He tried to play nice and compassionate but he just had to get away from him before he turned into a prick.

So there he was walking back down to the dungeons and highly frustrated. Right when he was coming up to the door Theo walked out. He stood in front of Draco with his arms folded across his chest. He looked like he had been crying and Draco felt a pang in his chest at seeing him. This was the guy that used to be one of his best friends and he had used him for his own selfish purpose and lost that friendship and it stung. That's when he realized he was not in love with Theo but he did miss his friend.

"Theo hi."

"Don't talk to me Draco. I know what you are doing with Harry and I think you should stop before you end up hurting him. He doesn't deserve that shit from you, haven't you done enough to him over the years already?" Theo asked him

"You don't know what you are talking about Theo. Can't we be friends again and let everything in the past stay there."

"Why would I want to do that Draco. I was falling for you when we were together. I was starting to.. never mind it's no longer important. But I don't like seeing you do that to someone again. He deserves to be seen out with who he is with and shown love. You don't love him so just leave him now before you break him even more."

Just then a group of slytherins came out of the Common Room and were watching the two of them argue. Draco had to cover up what Theo was saying about Harry and quick.

"So are you trying to tell me you think I'm with Potter. You are fucking crazy. I'm dating Pansy and I sure the hell am not gay Theo." He saw Theo's mouth drop and they boy walked over and whispered in his ear.

"So is that another reason we had to hide. Were you dating Pansy the same time as me also?" Draco stiffened at that but nodded yes to Theo. He found himself pushed against the wall and Theo glaring at his face. He never saw Theo act like that before and was completely thrown off by his action.

"To think that I was falling in love with you Draco back then. I was so Happy that I finally was forgetting about Potter, I was happy with you. The whole time you were never going to say anything to your parents, you had Pansy all along. I thought you actually cared about me." Theo continued to whisper so no one else would hear. Draco was thankful for that.

"I'm sorry Theo, you know how things are."

"What about Harry. Is he just someone you want to jerk around too?"

"No he is part of the yearly you know.." Draco said looking down at the ground.

Theo pushed Draco into the wall again, causing his to hit his head into the stone. He backed away and his face was red.

"You guys are still doing that. Your using him for that. What the hell do you get out of it, huh? Don't you have enough already. Can't you let someone who actually loves him have a chance, why do you have to go and do this? Your going to crush him and he is never going to give any one a chance after you." Theo yelled at him.

Draco was scared that Theo would go and tell Potter what he was doing and he could not have any of that. He quickly pulled out his wand and hexed Theo. He saw the boy fly back and smack hard against the adjacent wall, knocking him out cold. Blood was flowing onto the floor from the back of Theo's head and students were screaming for someone to get help.

Draco stood there frozen, he wanted to hurt him but not that bad. He was about to turn and walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him there.

"What happened here Draco?" He turned his head around and saw his God Father, Professor Snape standing behind him looking very upset.

"He threatened me Professor. It was in self defense. " He stated

"Did everyone see it happen. Is Mr. Malfoy telling the truth?" He asked the other students. Draco scowled at them and got his point across. They all said that Theo had his wand pointed at Draco and he only did it to protect himself. Snape walked over to the unconscious boy and picked him up to carry him to the Hospital Wing.

Draco felt slightly bad about what he did to Theo but he had to make sure Harry didn't hear about what he was doing. He had to make sure he won this bet. He quickly walked back the way he came and found himself in the library. He saw Granger sitting in the far back with Marcus and couldn't believe that she was talking to him. Marcus looked up and spotted him and threw him a thumbs up before he starting paying attention to what Granger was saying. Draco scanned the room some more and saw no one of interest to him there so turned around and ran right into Harry.

He looked like crap, hair all over the place, red blotchy eyes with dark circles underneath. It was like he had been crying since he last saw him, not that long ago.

"Hey Draco. What's wrong with Nott. Saw Snape carrying him towards the Hospital Wing." Harry asked

"Oh he tried to attack me and I had to protect myself."

"WHAT" Harry practically yelled.

"Shhh. He was pissed at me when he found out I moved on and who I moved on with. He threatened me and I sent him flying into a wall."

"How could you do that to your friend. I know he is an ex but still Draco?"

"SHHHH damn. Do not let people here you call me that. Are you insane." Harry's eyes widened and stepped back from Draco.

"That's right ferret, to bad Nott didn't get to hex you. Maybe you would of learned compassion." Harry turned and walked away from Draco fast. Draco smacked his forehead with his hand. What the hell was he supposed to do now. He ran after Harry and quickly dragged him into an empty room.

"Harry I'm sorry. But you even said you wanted this to stay a secret. If we are calling each other by our names and acting all nicey nicey in the halls people will talk." Draco said hoping Harry would turn around from being pissed off. Harry kissed him, shocking Draco but he kissed right back.

"I'm sorry Draco. Just after you left me like that in the tower I was a little upset. I would of liked for you to stay and show compassion for what I was going though but you just left me there."

"Harry I'm not good with the crying and comfort stuff I'm sorry. I'll try in the future but just remember that alright."

"Alright. Your just acting weird. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Nott just surprised me is all." Draco pulled Harry back into him and kissed him, he ran his hand down and into Harry's pants feeling him react to his touch. He turned him around and pushed him against to the wall face first. He swiftly pulled Harry's pants down around his ankles and did the same with his. He suddenly felt the need to just take Harry with out him being able to object to it. So the quicker he placed himself in Harry's ass the better it would be, or so he thought.

He swiftly pushed his hardened cock into Harry's ass and heard Harry scream out.

"NO DRACO STOP. I said I didn't want this please." Draco heard Harry's pleas but couldn't stop. He was in where he wanted to be and he was not going to pull out now. Not until he was done. He saw Harry clenching the wall, scratching at it and trying to push him off. Every time Harry pushed back how ever made Draco push harder in. Draco shoved harder and faster until he exploded into him.

Draco pulled out and sat on the floor with his head in his hands. He saw Harry slide down the wall still facing it. His shoulders were shacking and he heard sobs coming from the other boy.

"How could you. How could you Draco. I thought you understood. I said NO." Harry cried out.

"You are such a tease Harry. You get me Hard and won't let me do anything. I just thought that if I did it quickly you would be fine."

"Did it sound like I was fine. Leave me alone. We are done. I don't want to see you again. If I do I'll hex the crap out of you and tell everyone you raped me."

"No one would believe you Harry."

"You have no right calling me that any longer, NOW GET OUT" Draco left then. He knew he moved to fast and it had only been a couple of days. He had to get it done though. He thought he really didn't have any feelings for Harry and needed to end this false relationship fast. He would soon find out that he thought all wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry could not believe he let his guard down so fast and with someone like Malfoy. What the hell was he thinking. The nightmares were coming full force now and he didn't know how to make them stop. They would start out with his Uncle and end with him waking up seeing Malfoy's steel grey eyes looking at him and taunting. He hadn't had a decent night sleep since Malfoy raped him. He kept thinking he had a big glowing sign above him saying Rape me.

He was sitting down in the common room that morning when Ron came barreling down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at Harry. Ron's face twisted with some kind of emotion that Harry couldn't recognize.

"Oh look the little faggot wallowing in self pity. Do you miss you big burly Uncle?" Harry had no strength to come back with any sort of reply. He lifted his book, he had been looking at , over his face and slouched down into the couch. He let out the breath he was holding once he heard Ron laugh and walk away. He still couldn't believe that Ron would be acting like that. He knew Hermione had tried to talk to him but it seemed no matter what she said to Ron he just didn't want to listen.

Hermione came down the stairs a few minutes later and gasped when she saw the state Harry was in. Harry felt her sit down next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. He couldn't hold it any longer and began to cry. Tipping his head to fit in the crook of her neck, he let the tears fall and felt her hand running circles along his back.

"Oh Harry what happened? You look awful. When was the last time you slept?" Hermione asked really worried.

"If I tell you something do you promise me you will not judge or get angry with me?" He said as he pulled away from her embrace and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course Harry, you can trust me." She said waiting for him to talk.

"I've been seeing Malfoy for the past couple of days."

"Oh My!" She gasped.

"Yeah he kept hitting on me, saying things when we would fight and then one day he pulls me in a room, insults me and then gets all nice. We kissed and the next day we almost had sex but I was too freaked out, kept seeing my Uncle so told him I couldn't do anything just yet. He seemed to understand and everything but the next day he pulls me in a room and raped me.. I told him no, asked him to please stop but he didn't. I broke it off with him and I feel so stupid for ever being with him."

"Oh Harry. I wish you could of talked to me sooner. I am so sorry about everything. I want to kill Malfoy."

"No just leave him be. I am going to stay far away from him and all Slytherin's from now on."

"Oh um ahh ha."

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"Well I have been studying with Marcus the last couple of days and.."

"FLINT?" Harry yelled out a little to loud and ducked his head quickly.

"Yes. I have been enjoying his company, but I'm not letting it go any further now that I know that Malfoy has done this to you. He is one of his best friends."

"Oh Hermione, don't let my experiences impact who you spend your time with. I'll hang with you guys next time and see how he is and let you know what I think. You never know he may be an okay bloke in the end, no matter who he is friends with." Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek, a bright smile upon her face.

"Thank you Harry. We are studying this afternoon. He might be brining a friend with him, says he is trying to get him out more and stop with the pity party. I tried asking him who and why this person was upset but all he said was relationship issues."

"Alright I'll meet you in the library this afternoon then. I'm going to go up and take a short nap, I need it"

"Well I'll see you later. Try taking a dreamless sleep potion, might help with those nightmares Harry." She smiled and waved at him on her way out the door and he went to throw him self on his bed and cry himself to sleep.

Several hours later he woke up in cold sweats. The nightmare's were getting worse and he couldn't stay there any longer. Looking at his clock real quick he noticed it was time to go down and meet up with Hermione and her study date. It just seemed so funny that Marcus would want to study with her of all people. He thought that the Flints were all pure blooded arrogant people, that wanted nothing to do with muggle borns or half bloods at all. He just hoped that Marcus would not hurt Hermione.

As he stepped into the library he spotted the two at a table at the back of the library, usual spot for Hermione who liked it as quiet as possible. As he drew closer he saw Hermione look up and smile at him, waving him over. Marcus looked up and his smile instantly turned into a frown. "Great he doesn't want me here" Harry thought to him self.

"Hey Hermione, Flint" He said.

"Potter" Marcus replied. "You look like shit, what happened to you"

"Marcus! You don't have to be so blunt."

"Sorry Hermione, Harry. But seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Not to sound like an ass Flint but why don't you go ask Malfoy." Harry said as he sat down.

"Oh shit, he didn't. Oh god I'm sorry Potter." Marcus said his face slightly turning white.

"What are you talking about?" Harry was starting to get pissed.

"He's talking about the yearly bet they always have going on, and it seemed like dear old Draco must of won, Right Marcus." Harry turned around and saw Nott standing there. He was surprised at how the other boy looked, he looked like shit like he did and he realized this was the friend Hermione was talking about.

"What Bet?" he heard Hermione ask at the same time he did. Marcus looked away ashamed and his face grew whiter.

"Go ahead Marcus just tell them, cause if you don't I will and I'm sure you want to add extra stuff to Hermione so she doesn't think you are a complete ass like Adrian and Draco." Nott had a smile on his face now and couldn't wait to hear what Marcus had to say. Hermione looked like she was getting pissed and her face was growing redder every second.

"Fine, but please don't hate me Hermione that is all I'm asking"

"I can't promise you that Marcus so just tell me." Hermione said and reached over to grab Harry's hand in hers.

"Every year we have make a bet on who can sleep with a specific person we pick for each other first. This year Adrian had a Huffle Puff guy, Draco had Harry and They pick, they picked you for me." Marcus's looked like he was going to get sick and suddenly Hermione slapped him across the face hard, leaving her hand print there for all to see.

"How could you do such a thing, no wait I know the answer, You're a Slytherin and only think of yourselves."

"Hey I resent that" Nott said.

Marcus reached over and grabbed her hand as she was getting up and looked right in her eyes. Harry was shocked at how upset he looked and couldn't believe how sorry he felt for Flint at that moment.

"Hermione you don't understand. Please let me explain."

"What is there to explain Marcus. That you were only studying with me to try and sleep with me for some bet., That Malfoy hurt Harry and now Adrian is going to hurt some poor unsuspecting Huffle Puff boy. Is that what you want to explain to me because I think I get it."

Harry felt like he was going to get sick. So this was some kind of joke to Malfoy, sleep with him and then he was going to end it anyway weather he slept with him willingly or not. Harry bent over and put his head in between his legs, breathing slowly so he wouldn't throw up right there.

"I like you Hermione, always have. Theo please back me up on this one." Marcus's eyes searched out his friend for help, begging him to speak up. Hermione looked over at Theo , waiting for a response as she pulled her hand away from Marcus.

"It's true Hermione. He only agreed to this as a way to be able to talk to you without those idiots having something to say about it." Marcus looked at Hermione hopefully. Harry sat back up and saw the truth in Theo's eyes and saw the pained expression on Marcus's face. He wanted his friend to be happy and he thought that Marcus just might be able to do that.

"Hermione, I think you should give him a chance." He said. She sat down and starred at him for a moment before speaking.

"But Harry how could you say that when this was all a bet. What about Malfoy?"

"He is not Malfoy Hermione. Just look at his face you'll see he is being honest about this. His feelings for you. Just give it a shot. You have been so happy these last few days and now I know why and I don't want to see you upset. But if you hurt her Marcus I will personally kill you." Marcus looked at him in disbelief but thanked him anyway.

"Fine Marcus you have one chance, and don't think I will be sleeping with you either for a very very long time." She smiled. Marcus pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione blushed and sat down in her chair.

"I don't want that Hermione, all I want is to show you that I really do like you. I just want this chance with you. Thank you Theo, Harry. I promise I won't hurt her Harry and I am sorry for what ever Draco did to you."

"It's alright. You did nothing to me and I don't expect you to watch Malfoy every second of the day, but thanks anyway. I'm going to be going now, treat her good Marcus she deserves it." Harry got up and walked out of the library, once out side he leaned against the wall and sank down onto the floor.

He needed to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out before he went walking anywhere. He felt a hand on his shoulder as someone sat down next to him and looked up to Nott's eyes staring at him. Harry jolted away from him and stood up quickly.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Are you?" Theo asked

"I'm fine and will be better if you will just leave me alone now." Theo backed up and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Draco." Theo said and started to walk away. He turned around for a moment and met Harry's eyes before he finally left. Harry slid back down the wall and let the tears flow, not caring who walked by and saw him.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile for an update. Have had a lot going on and my muse left me for a little while. Thank you to those who have been reading and review. It makes me happy to know that you like my story so far and I hope you continue to do so. Now on with the next chapter. **

**Chapter 10: **

Over the next couple of weeks Harry began to sink deeper into depression and would only hang out with Hermione and Marcus. He was extremely happy for his friend for finding someone like Marcus and wanted nothing more than to see them stay together. He also knew he would never find anyone like that because he would never be able to bring himself to trust anyone again.

He had done a great job of avoiding being alone with anyone else in these couple weeks and he was very proud of himself for that. Every time Nott would join Hermione and Marcus, Harry would make an excuse and leave. He figured if Nott knew about this bet from the beginning than he should of told him about Malfoy and in turn he would of prevented his rape.

Malfoy had been trying his best to talk to Harry, but Harry would quickly run the other way when ever he saw Malfoy coming in his direction. He was trying to figure out why in the hell Malfoy would want to talk to him after Raping him and being involved with this damn bet. Malfoy would of dumped him afterwards anyway so why try to be so persistent in talking to him.

Harry was sitting in the potions class room, waiting for everyone else to come in, when Hermione sat down next to him. He looked at her and she looked really concerned.

"What's wrong Hermione? Did Flint do something to you, I'll kill him." Harry said

"Oh no no no. Marcus did nothing Harry. Um. Malfoy keeps asking him if he can get you to talk to him. Marcus told him he wasn't sure what he did to you but knew you didn't want anything to do with him. Malfoy got really pissed and punched Marcus in the face and told him that he better stay away from you if he knew what was good for him."

"What the hell does he mean by that. I'm not with him, I'm not his property. You have to keep him away from me Hermione. Please." Harry banged his head on the table and didn't care who was looking at him then.

"We are going to try Harry. I promise you that. Marcus thinks that Malfoy is regretting what ever he did to you, but since I know what it is, I just told him that you would never forgive him and not to push the issue." Hermione whispered.

"WHAT" Harry said a little to loudly, looking around at the heads staring at him he began to whisper again " Marcus was trying to get you to have me talk to Malfoy wasn't he?"

"Yes but once I told him not to push it, he stopped. He said he was sorry and it must be something really bad, and he would never bring it up again."

"Thank you." Harry said as he leaned back in his chair. He quickly snuck a glance over at the Slytherin side of the room and saw Marcus looking over at them with a worried expression on his face as he sat next to a smirking Malfoy. He quickly looked away and caught sight of Nott. The once vibrant boy he was used to seeing, looked like hell.

Nott was slouched down in his seat, his hair was more messy than normal. His clothes were wrinkled and out of sorts. He could see dark circles forming under his eyes and he really did look like shit. Harry wondered what could make him be that way, as far as he knew Nott had a perfect life, but then again everyone thought that about him also.

After class let out he followed Hermione and Marcus to the library and grabbed their usual table in the back. He sat there Pulling out his work as the other two just sat there staring at him. He finally realized this and looked up into two very concerned eyes.

"What?" He asked. He saw Marcus grab Hermione's hand as she began to speak.

"I think you need to tell Marcus everything that has happened to you Harry." She said slowly, glancing down at the table.

"What?" Harry glanced between the both of them "My life is no concern to you Marcus, so please stay out of it." He began to pack up his bag and get ready to leave when Marcus grabbed his wrist.

"I'm only asking because there are rumors going around my common room about you. They are not good Harry."

"I know what they are, they have been going around about me since summer. I can deal with it, I have so far and I can continue to do so."

"But Harry don't you think that if it's Spreading down there that the other houses know too?"

Harry stood from his chair and looked at the two in front of him for a second.

"If you want to tell him Hermione go ahead, but please don't make me repeat everything, I don't think I can do it. Yes you can tell him about Malfoy too." He walked away from them then and hid behind a shelf near the front. He wanted to get Marcus's reaction, but without being the one to tell him. He saw Hermione talking fast and Marcus's face fall. He looked like he was about to be sick. Near the end, where she must have been telling him about Malfoy, Harry saw Marcus clench his fist and stand up. Hermione placed a hand on his arm to calm him down and saw his face relax a little and he sat back down.

Harry turned and left the library and ran into Snape a little down the hall.

"Mister Potter, Dumbledore needs a word with you right now."

"Yes sir." Harry replied and headed up to the Head Master's office. He did not want to see the old man for all the things he told his friends about him. He had no other choice unfortunately and found himself sitting in front of the man shortly after he left Snape.

"Yes professor you wished to see me." He said acting as normal as he could. He was not supposed to know that he was the one who started all the lies about him.

"Well Harry, Christmas break starts in two days time and I think it necessary for you to return to your Aunts house for the two weeks off." Harry felt his face fall and his stomach lurch at those words. He thought he might be sick in a few seconds.

"But why, I always go to the burrow every year. I thought I might even be able to go visit Sirius this year."

"Well with the fight you seem to be having with young Ronald he has requested you not return to his home and Sirius is out on a mission right now, trying to locate the left over Death Eaters. With that being said, having them out there is a danger to you and you need the protection of your Aunt's house still, so you shall be going there when the other students go home."

"Why can't I stay here. I don't want to go back there, you can't make me go there Professor. I am of legal age and can go where ever I wish."

"No you can't. Until you graduate school Sirius has sole responsibility over you as your God Father and he agrees with me. While he is out on this mission you are to go to your Aunt's."

Harry stood up and with out another word left the old coots office. He was so upset and didn't know what to do to get out of this. He found himself in the common room and collapsed onto the couch. He quickly found that solitude was not going to come to him. Ron was standing in front of him, and he had no idea where he came from.

"So you get to go back with your lover for break, I bet you are so excited, aren't you Potter."

Harry stood up from the couch and stood nose to nose with Ron. He was sick and tired of his jabs at him and was about to do something about it when Hermione burst into the room. He was about to punch Ron in the nose when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh Have the traitor help you out. Can't fight your own battles now can you Potter." Ron spat out as he laughed and walked away. Hermione had a good hold on Harry when he tried to go after him. He quickly slumped down into the couch and started to cry. Hermione held him for a while before asking what was wrong.

"Their sending me to my relatives for the holiday's"

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. What can I do."

"Kill me now. Before the pain begins again, Please" He looked up into her eyes and let the tears flow some more.

"I will do no such thing Harry Potter. You will get threw this. I will try and find a way to get you out of there. I'll talk to my parents the moment I get home and then we will come to get you. They will love having you over."

"I doubt Dumbledore will allow that."

"He won't have to know. I'll explain everything to my parents if you allow me to and they will understand."

"Yes you can do that. I just hope they don't think any less of me Hermione."

"They won't Harry I promise. They love you like you are their own son. Marcus is supposed to come visit too, once I talk to them about that. You two can share the guest room and get better acquainted."

Harry sat there with his head in his hands for a long time, while Hermione rubbed circles on his back to try and calm him down. He was so happy to be back at school, but now he knew it was inevitable that every vacation they had this year he would be sent back to the hell house.

The rest of the week went by way to quick in Harry's opinion. It was now Friday morning and everyone else was getting ready to leave, trucks packed and beds empty. Harry found his way to where Hermione and Marcus were standing in the main hall, awaiting the arrival of the carriages.

Once they were on the train the three of them sat together and Marcus decided to finally speak.

"Harry I wish I could kill Malfoy for what he did too you. You don't understand how hard it has been to sit there everyday with him and not do something."

"I appreciate the thought Marcus but I don't think Hermione would like it too much if you got sent to Azkaban, even if it was for me." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I hope that I will be seeing you at Hermione's when I come to visit. Her parents sound amazing and I know they will agree to have you there."

"I'm hoping Marcus, I'm hoping." Hermione smiled at them and looked extremely happy that they were getting along.

The door to their compartment opened up and Malfoy was standing there staring at Harry. Harry moved closer to Marcus hoping the other boy could protect him .

"Potter I would like to talk to you." Malfoy said as if nothing was wrong. Marcus stood up and walked in front of the blond menace.

"I think not Malfoy. Just leave him alone and go on your merry little way."

"This does not concern you Flint. Since when do you side with them anyway?"

"Since Hermione is my girlfriend and Harry is her friend that's when." Malfoy laughed at this but then looked at Harry right in the eyes.

"I just want to talk." He said staring at Harry.

"Nnno" Harry stuttered. He was frightened right then and wanted nothing more then to have Marcus shut the door in his face.

"Why not. It's only talking. Why won't you talk to me." Malfoy looked generally hurt at this.

"You have got to be kidding me. Don't you remembered what you did to him Malfoy. You won the bet already so just leave him alone." Malfoy's face fell then and he looked like he was absolutely confused.

"I didn't win the bet. Why are we talking about this. Of course he knows about the bet now and won't talk to me because of that. Wait why is she still dating you if she knows? I generally like you Harry, I thought we were getting along just fine and then you start ignoring me and avoiding me. I just don't understand."

Harry really was getting scared. Malfoy was acting like nothing had happened between them, that he didn't rape him. Why would he be doing this. Harry was getting really pissed that he was acting that way and he stood up, pushing Marcus out of the way.

"You Fucking Raped Me Malfoy." He yelled while pushing Malfoy out the door and slamming it in his face. All they heard was him yelling on the other side of the door.

"I never did such a thing, I told you it was alright the one time we ever tried and you didn't want to. Fuck." They heard him punch the wall and yell. "I don't understand why you would say I did such a thing. I care about you god damn it. Harry Potter I fucking care." It sounded like he was crying and all Harry could do was curl up in the corner of the compartment and close his eyes.

Hermione and Marcus were looking at each other then at Harry and really didn't know what to say to him. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride home.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter contains very graphic sexual content, rape and abuse. If you do not like or are under age please do not read. I have rated this M for a reason and this chapter is one of them. **

**Chapter 11,**

Harry had been at his relatives house for a couple hours, when he arrived no one was there and he was grateful for that. He left his trunk packed and in the corner of his room, hoping that Hermione could get her parents to agree for him to go there. He only hoped it was soon. He heard a loud bang of the front door and ran to his bed. He pulled the blanket up over his chin and started to shake violently.

Loud footsteps pounded up the stairs, slowly. He knew it had to be his uncle and cowered even more into the wall when the sound stopped in front of his door. He saw the knob on his door begin to move and then it was swung open, His uncle stood there staring at him with an evil smile upon his face.

"Well boy, glad you are home. I have a lot of tension from the last several months to get rid of."

"No leave me alone." He felt a hand smack across his face and wondered how his uncle moved so fast from the door.

"You will not speak to me like that again boy. You understand?" Harry only nodded knowing that if he spoke again he would be punished even more. He felt large hands on his arms as he was pulled up onto his knees.

"First you will help me get hard." Vernon said as he pulled down his pants and let his cock flop out. He pulled Harry closer to the edge of the bed and squeezed his mouth as he placed his cock up to it.

"Now suck, and you know how I like it." Harry felt the cock enter his mouth and tried not to vomit. He licked from the base up to the tip and flicked his tongue over the tiny hole. He tasted the pre cum as it leaked out. He engulfed it as he swirled his tongue around and began to pump it in and out of his mouth faster. He felt His uncles hand wrap into his hair and hold his head still as he rammed his cock into him.

When Vernon thought he was hard enough he pulled out of Harry's mouth and pushed him onto the bed. Quickly Harry found him self naked and his uncle on top of him. Vernon bit down hard on one of his nipples, drawing blood, and making Harry cry out in pain. He tried to push his uncle off but only was made to flip onto his stomach.

He felt his ass being lifted into the air as his Uncle spread his ass and pushed into him, Hard. Harry bit down on the blanket he was laying on and suppressed his screaming. His fists were holding onto the sheet so tight his knuckles were turning white.

He could feel his Uncle pumping fast and harder into him and then his cock was wrapped by Vernon's big fat hand, being pumped at the same rhythm as his ass was being hammered. He felt blood tickling out of his ass and tears stinging his eyes. He prayed that it would end soon, so he could fall into a deep sleep and hopefully never wake up again.

When he felt his uncle shoot into him he thought it was over, but he was wrong. Vernon flipped him back onto his back and began to pump him self back to being hard once again. He also pumped Harry's cock so he would stay hard. Harry was getting scared, this was the first time that Vernon stayed after completion. He finally realized what was going on and he tried to back the hell away.

He saw that his Uncle not only wanted his virginity from his ass but also wanted to take it all. Vernon was placing his ass in line with Harry's cock and Harry almost got sick. He saw the man take a bottle of lube out and rub it in his own hole. He grabbed Harry's cock with one hand and held Harry down with the other.

"Now you are going to fuck me Harry boy. I want to feel what those boys at your school must be feeling. Heard you had a couple after you this year. Wanted to remind you who you belong to."

"No please. I haven't done anything with any of them. Please don't do this. I don't want this please Nooooo." Harry was screaming as he was trying to push the man off. He wanted this one thing to himself. He wanted to share this with someone special. Suddenly Nott's face popped into his head and he knew he had no chance with the boy. He must of heard the rumors and that must be why he looked like he did when ever Harry looked at him. He lost all will to fight right then and felt himself being pushed into his Uncles ass.

It hurt, not like being fucked in his ass, but it still hurt. He felt his Uncle bobbing up and down on his cock while his hand was being placed on his Uncle's cock, being forced to pump him. The cock was on his stomach and he hated it.

"I will not stop until you cum in me boy. So you better hope you do it soon because I'll stay here all day and night doing this if I have to." Harry closed his eyes then, trying to picture someone else with him. He saw a skinny boy with Blonde hair and Blue eyes looking down at him and he bobbed up and down on his cock. He felt those long fingers running across his skin and soft lips sucking on his nipples.

He could feel his cock twitching and knew he was about to explode, he also felt the cock in his hand begin to pump cum out of the tip and onto his stomach. He pictured those blue eyes closing and the head being thrown back in ecstasy. This made his balls harder and his cock twitch just before he blew his own load up the perfect ass he was picturing in his mind.

When he opened his eyes and saw Vernon grinning down at him he felt like he was going to get sick. His uncle slowly pulled off of him and bent down, licking his own cum off of Harry's chest and stomach.

"Now be a good boy and stay right here. I'll see you later tonight." Vernon left him there as he locked the door behind him. Harry curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"Hermione where are you, god where are you." He kept thinking about the picture he had thought of when he was doing that. He wondered why he would think of Nott. Malfoy had told him that Nott was obsessed with him, but he could of just been saying that.

Malfoy also looked rather confused about being told he raped Harry. Did he just not remember or was he just trying to play some sort of game with Harry. Minutes seemed like hours to Harry being locked up in this one room. He slowly fell asleep only to be woken up sometime later to someone shaking him roughly.

He woke up to see Dudley standing over him in only his boxers. Harry rolled off his bed and crawled into the corner of the wall, staring up at his cousin. Dudley started to laugh and walk around to where Harry was.

"Father told me you would run away. I like chasing my pray though, so no hard feelings."

"What do you want Dudley?"

"Father said that you would fuck me Harry. That's why he prepared you earlier, wanted to make sure that you would be ready for me. I don't stick my dick in guys, but I'll have one in my ass any day of the week, and I have been wanting to try you out since father told me he has had you."

Harry tried to run around him, only to be thrown on the bed and have his pants ripped off yet again. He couldn't believe how sadistic this family was. His hands and feet were tied to the posts and Dudley was kneeling on the bed. He felt him self being engulfed by his cousins mouth and tried to wiggle out of him. Dudley's nails dug into his sides and held him down, drawing blood.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured Nott once again. Thought of his cock being engulfed in Nott's mouth made him get instantly hard. There was a moan the vibrated around his cock and it sent chills up his spine. Suddenly the mouth was removed and he felt two large legs startle the side of his legs. A large hand wrapped around his cock and he felt the pressure of entering some ones ass. His hand was placed on the rather large cock that was resting on his stomach.

Dudley smacked his face and told him to open his eyes. "I'm not my father. I don't want you thinking of someone else while you fuck me. You are too look at me and I'm not moving until I feel your cum shoot up into me. No matter how many times I may get off."

Harry held back his vomit as it crept up from his stomach. He had no choice but to look at Dudley and see his cock being ridden. He watched as it slid in and out of the ass that was pumping it. He was trying to will it to go soft, hoping that if he did his cousin would just give up. He felt Dudley rotate his hips so his cock was hitting somewhere that made Dudley cry out in ecstasy.

Dudley would run his nails down Harry's chest every time he made him hit that one spot. Harry's cock just didn't want to go soft or let out release in anyway it seemed. He was so disgusted with his body for even reacting at all to what was happening to him. He felt hot cum shoot out onto his chest and stomach but Dudley kept to his promise and did not remove him self from Harry's cock.

Dudley ran his hand threw his cum and spread it over Harry's body.

"You look sexy with my cum spread across your body." Dudley said as he moved fast and harder on Harry's cock. This seemed to go on for ever, Dudley letting his load out, rubbing it around and continuing to have his way with Harry's cock.

"I think you need a little something for encouragement to get you off." Dudley said. Harry was trying to figure out what he was talking about when he suddenly felt his cousins fingers entering his ass and being shoved deep in. He hit a spot, Harry thought was the same spot his cock was touching to make Dudley go crazy. When he touched this spot Harry felt his body react wildly.

He cursed himself for responding like that and tried to close his eyes, only to be smacked with Dudley's free hand. The finger began to pump fast and harder as Dudley rode him just as fast. Soon he felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch, releasing his cum into his cousin. Tears streamed down his face as Dudley climbed off him.

He felt his hands and legs being untied his door swiftly opened and closed. Harry curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, not even bothering to get dressed again. He fell asleep soon after and wished he didn't ever wake up.

He woke up to people arguing down stairs, he threw his clothes on, with the intention to open his door to listen to the voices. He heard steps quickly running up the stairs and his door flew open, showing a very distressed Hermione standing there. She looked at him before running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Ow Ow. Hermione please let go." Harry asked wincing in pain. Hermione pulled away slowly, looking into Harry's eyes.

"What happened? I had hoped I got here before anything did. I'm so sorry."

"Hermione it is alright. You are here now. Thank you." Harry hugged her as gently as he could without causing himself any more pain.

"Harry let's get you out of here." She said as she stepped away from him and grabbed his trunk. They quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house, while her parents were screaming at his relatives. When the adults saw them run by they followed shortly after to Vernon yelling behind them.

"You will be back here where you belong boy." Harry shuttered at the thought and climbed into Hermione's parents car.

Once they were at her house Harry could not stop thanking her parents for letting him come there for the rest of vacation. They kept telling him it was alright, that no child should have to go though that abuse ever and they were appalled at Dumbledore. They were even thinking about not sending Hermione back but they convinced them that she was safe and nothing would happen to her with Marcus and Harry there with her. They agreed to let her go back unless something did happen and left the two to talk.

Hermione brought Harry up to her room and they sat on her bed. Harry was staring at the floor not knowing what to do.

"So is Marcus coming to stay?" He finally asked.

"Yes he is. he'll be here tomorrow, had some stuff to do at his home first." She replied. "So will you tell me what happened now?" She asked putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah. My uncle raped me again. This time he also made me do him as well. Taking the remaining of my virginity with him. I found out later he was preparing me for my cousin, because he came in and made me fuck him as well." Harry was crying then "I hate my self. They wouldn't stop until I got off. With Vernon I pictured someone else and had no problems, but with Dudley." He took a deep breath before continuing. "He made me look at him the whole time. It lasted for hours. He got off so many time I lost count. He still wouldn't stop, he wanted me to get off. After awhile he finally stuck his fingers in me and my body responded , I hate my self for it. I can't believe that my body would go against me like that."

"Oh Harry it's not your fault. You know you didn't want it. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner. Who did you picture with your Uncle.? Hermione asked she was now curious on who had Harry's attention.

"Oh god. I can't believe I pictured him, why." Harry put his head in his hands and began to shake.

"Who was it Harry?" She was hoping it wasn't Malfoy.

"Nott.. It was Theo Nott." Hermione looked at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah I know. Another Slytherin. How stupid am I. He would never want anything to do with me. He is Draco's ex for crying out loud. The fucker is probably running his mouth about me to him and Nott probably has heard the rumors. How could he want to be with someone like me after hearing those." Harry was shacking so hard by this time, Hermione just tried to hold him.

"Harry that is nonsense. Any one would be lucky to have you. "

"Yeah but no one that would want to go public with being with me. I can't do it again like it was with Malfoy. I can't hide again."

"You'll find someone Harry, you will. Just give it time. You need to heal from all this and learn to trust again."

"I know. You are a great friend Hermione. I'm happy that you are happy with Marcus. He better know what is good for him and not hurt you because I will kill him." They laughed and hugged then Hermione showed him to his room, leaving him there to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is going to go to Draco's and Theo's vacation in the beginning and then back to Harry towards the end. I'll have makers up before each person and you'll figure out which one is which as you read. I'm hoping this will straighten some stuff up about the two Slytherin's a little better. **

**Chapter 12:**

Draco was pacing his foyer for sometime now. He was waiting for Marcus to show up so he could talk to his friend before he took off to Granger's for the remainder of the holiday. He knew that if he just got out what he had to say to him that he would hopefully go back and talk to Harry for him.

He heard the floo open and watched Marcus stepped out into the foyer, dusting him self off in the process. He caught the other boys eyes and saw aggravation set within them. He stepped forward and offered his hand to Marcus to shake in greeting, but Marcus just walked past him and into the study.

Marcus took a seat and looked up at Draco for a minute before speaking.

"What did you want Draco? This better be good, I'm supposed to be at Hermione by now."

"I know and I'm sorry for keeping you, but I need to talk to you about Harry." Marcus started to stand up when he heard this, planning on leaving right then.

"No please just listen to what I have to say, then you can leave. I won't bother again with this. Just at least listen to me first." Draco pleaded.

"Fine, I'll listen then I'm gone." Marcus stated as he sat back down.

"I know you think I raped Harry, from what he said to me on the train. I have no idea what he is talking about. I wouldn't do that, even for a bet. I know that the bet was a bad idea, but come on you did it too. I know you did it to get close to Granger so we wouldn't say anything, but that is why I did it to, but for Harry." He looked at Marcus to see his reaction and saw his friend sit straighter in his chair.

"I know I treated him like an ass for a while there, like I was used to all these years. We connected though and began to date, in secret. I know I know" He began when he saw Marcus want to say something. "It didn't turn out well with Nott when we did it but this time is was Harry's idea. He knew our friends wouldn't except us. So I agreed and we dated for a couple days, things got hot and heavy one night and we almost had sex, but he freaked out and I told him it was alright, and I meant it."

"So what did he mean when he said you raped him then?' Marcus asked a little confused.

"I don't know. I remember leaving him after that and went to bed. I know my head was pretty messed up, thinking about the bet. My competitive side came though and all I could think was I didn't want to loose. I was also thinking I didn't want to loose him to Nott, because I saw the way they looked at each other sometimes. It scared the shit out of me. I was going to talk to Harry, tell him about the bet, about my fears about him and Nott, but he wouldn't even come near me. Every time I saw him he would walk away from me. It hurt and it still does. Then he accused me of raping him when we on the train, my heart was ripped from my chest when those words came out of his mouth. I would never ever do anything like that. I'm not my father, no matter how much everyone thinks I am. I care so much for Harry it hurts to know that he won't speak to me because of something I didn't even do." Draco leaned back in his chair, running his hands threw his hair in aggravation.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Harry has been though so much this year and if you didn't rape him at school, someone did. That just adds on to everything he has been though and I don't think he can handle too much more. I'll talk to him, see what he remembers from that night and see where it goes from there. But I'm not promising anything." Marcus stood up and headed towards the floo.

"Thank you Marcus, I appreciate anything you can do. I'll wait for you to come to me with information about this. Please at some point let Harry know how much I care for him, Please." Marcus nodded and left Draco standing in his foyer, not seeing the tears begin to fall down his face.

Theo was out in his gardens working with his plants. It always relaxed him to be out here, alone. He was so stressed out about everything that was going on in school, he was finally happy to have some solitude. He was thinking about how his heart broke when Draco kept them a secret, how he was starting to fall in love with him after wanting someone else for so long. He scolded himself for letting his heart feel anything for Draco, after knowing who and how he was.

He knew he was slightly obsessed with Harry, but he was creepily obsessed with him. He wouldn't follow him around or stalk him. He would just watch him during classes and meal times. He knew right when Harry and Draco started to secretly see each other and it killed him. To see the only two guys he ever cared for being together. He knew Draco only started this with Harry for two reason, one was to make him jealous, which it was slightly working. The other was because of the yearly bet he did, either way he knew it was a matter of time before Harry ended up getting hurt.

He then knew right when they broke up. Harry looked like shit and Draco looked like a lost puppy every time he tried to talk to Harry but he would just walk away. He wondered what had happened to cause the split. Then he started to hear these awful rumors about Harry around his common room. He couldn't picture Harry doing the things that were being said but then why would he leave Draco.

It made him feel like crap, how could someone like Harry like someone like him, if he was into that sort of stuff. He still didn't believe it, even when everyone was saying it was true. If it was true, why would Draco be trying to still talk to Harry.

On the train home Theo was walking around trying to find Draco so they could talk, Maybe mend their friendship a little. He did miss having one of his good friends around. He was about to go threw the last door when he heard Harry yelling about Malfoy raping him. This made Theo stop in his tracks, he couldn't believe that Draco would ever do that, he knew Draco.

He heard Draco yelling back that he would never do that, that he cared for Harry and he wouldn't do that either way anyway. Not even for a bet. He knew Harry knew about the bet because he told him, but why was he trying to say Draco raped him.

He decided he would try to find out later and just left the way he had come. Now sitting out here in the garden he couldn't stop thinking about that. He vowed to try and figure out what Harry was talking about, because if Draco did push him self on Harry, Theo was going to kill him.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen of Hermione's when Marcus showed up.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, blushing when she realized her parents and Harry were standing right there.

"Um Mom, Dad, this is Marcus. Marcus this is my Mom and Dad." He shook their hands and smiled at them, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you Marcus. You will be rooming with Harry for your time here and we'll leave you kids to what ever it is you do." Her parents left the house to go to work and the three of them started laughing. The hung out most of the day watching movies and eating junk. Talking about Marcus and Hermione's vacations thus far. Harry told Marcus what had happened at his relatives and he was really pissed.

"I have to tell you something else you guys." Marcus began. Harry and Hermione just looked at him and waited.

"Draco called me over just before I came here and wanted to talk to me about you Harry. He is still claiming he never raped you and is heart broken that you think that he did. He said the one and only time you two tried to do anything you freaked out and he said everything was alright. Can you at least tell us what you remember about that night mate." Marcus asked, hoping Harry wouldn't freak out now.

Harry hung his head and told them he didn't want to talk about it, but if Hermione would let him use her pensive in her room he would extract the memory and show it to them. They agreed and went to her room, watched as he took the memory from his head with his wand, watched as the long string of light came from his head and was placed into the pensive. Hermione grabbed Marcus's hand and nodded her head as they both looked into the pensive and watched as Draco raped Harry.

When they came out of the memory, Harry was sitting on the bed with his knees brought up to his chest, arms circled around them. Marcus sat down next to him and put his hand on his back.

"I don't think it was Draco." He stated. Harry flew off the bed and stared at him

"How could you say that when you just watched him do those things to me?" Harry shouted

"I know you couldn't have seen it the way I just did. I looked into his eyes at the right time. His normally grey eyes turned brown. His blonde hair was turning black at the end right before he left you. His skin was turning darker, more tanned not pale like Draco's. I think someone used polyjuice potion."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked still not really understanding this

"I think someone didn't want you two together and pretended to be Draco, raped you and made you hate him."

"Oh my god." Harry said.

"He said he cares for you Harry. I believe him after seeing this."

"I can't be with him. I still see him as the one who did this. I can't be with him and be seeing this in my head. When you see him again tell him I know It was not him but we can not be together."

"Well Harry you could always get to know Nott." Hermione said trying to change the mood. Marcus looked at her for a moment then at Harry.

"Nott?" He asked

"Yeah. I've kind of liked him for a while now, but there is no way. He is Draco's ex and Draco said they broke up because of some trust issues with Theo being faithful, and He would never be with me after the rumors." Harry stated.

"Are you crazy?" Marcus blurted out

"What?" Harry asked

"Theo and Draco broke up because Draco didn't want to let anyone know he was gay. Draco was still with Pansy the whole time he was with Theo and he wouldn't stop staring at you the whole time. He refused to out their relationship because he was so scared of his father. Plus Theo has fancied you from first year, before he even knew who you were."

"WHAT! Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"HE LIKES YOU" Marcus said loud and slow. "I'll talk to him when we get back. See if I can get him to talk to you. He doesn't think he is good enough for anyone since the crap Draco put him though. That's why I got him to come to the library. He only told about the bet because he wanted to protect you two."

"Well alright then. Let's get back to those movies now." Hermione laughed and snuggled against Marcus. Harry sat there the whole movie thinking about what it would be like to have Theo as his boyfriend. Not to hide it and let everyone know. He couldn't wait till school started again. He also wanted to talk to Hermione and Marcus when they got back about finding out who actually raped him, so he could hopefully move past this.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The last morning of vacation Harry felt really refreshed and relaxed. He was extremely happy that Hermione's parents had let him stay here. The last couple weeks had gone by way to quick for him. He was excited to go back to school so he could see where the information about Nott could lead, and he also wanted to find out who the hell raped him.

He was extremely anxious about having to see Draco. He had fallen for him in the very short time they were together but having been raped by someone that polyjuiced themselves to look like Draco really made him afraid to be with him. He knew if they ever tried to do anything he would only remember what had happened and would never be able to have a normal relationship with him.

He felt bad because he knew what Marcus told him about Draco caring for him was true. He felt like he was going to end up breaking Draco's heart and he really didn't want to do that. So the only way he knew to deal with it was to try and stay away from him as much as possible. He had asked Marcus to tell him he knew it was not him but he just couldn't be with him like that any longer.

He wasn't even sure if they could be friends after that either. He wanted it but also knew that he would be afraid to even be friends with him. Harry sat in Hermione's living room trying to figure out how he was going to find out who his rapist was. He had no idea how to figure out who polyjuiced him. Marcus only saw a couple clues in his memory and they were not very helpful.

The person had to have brown eyes and black hair, it could either be a male or female, since a polyjuiced person can obtain all physical characteristics of the person they are turning into. He just didn't know anyone with those two features combined that would want to do something like that to him. Than again he didn't think that Dumbledore and Sirius would turn their back on him either.

As they left the house and headed for the train station Harry looked at Marcus and Hermione. These couple weeks definitely did a good thing for their relationship. They were closer now, and new almost everything about each other. Harry really like Marcus and could see them being friends for a very long time. He couldn't understand why he never said anything to Hermione before, he seemed smarter and more level headed than his house mates.

Once they were on the train they found a compartment at the back and piled in. Hermione and Marcus snuggled on one bench while Harry sat on the other. He knew he had to talk about things with them before they got to the school but wasn't really sure how to go about it.

"Well I was just thinking, do any of us know any one at school with brown eyes and black hair that would want to hurt me like that? I know of no one that I know personally." He looked at Hermione who just shrugged and then at Marcus who's eyes suddenly lit like light bulbs.

"What is it Marcus?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"I know of one person. I will fucking kill him. I can't believe he would go do this, probably because he knew he wasn't going to win the bet, but why become Draco and rape you?" Marcus was talking and forgot he was with people for a second.

"Who the hell are you talking about Marcus?" Harry demanded.

"Oh sorry. Adrian." Marcus replied

"Pucey?" Asked Harry

"Yeah he was the other person in on the bet, he was given a Huffle Puff boy, but the boy told him to leave him along he was taken and Adrian got pissed when he saw how happy Draco and I were."

"But why would he want to rape me? I don't even know the guy." Harry said

"I have no clue but I will find out if it was him and why the hell he did it before I kill him." Hermione grabbed a hold of Marcus's arm and pulled on him.

"You will do no such thing. Once you confront him we will find someone we can trust to tell and show them your memory of the questioning. Right now we need to be smart about this so none of us get taken away for doing something stupid." Hermione said trying to calm him down. Marcus leaned over and kissed, making Harry frown. He really wanted that type of relationship with someone.

When the train came a stop the three friends piled off the train with trunks in hand. Harry dropped something from his pocket and stopped to pick it up, this caused him to fall behind and when he looked ahead he couldn't see Marcus or Hermione any where. He decided to grab a carriage and meet up with them at the school.

He climbed into the last carriage and didn't pay attention who was sitting in it until it started moving. He cursed himself when he saw the three sitting there. It felt like déjà vu as he sat down next to Theo, with Draco and Adrian in front of him. The only difference was instead of Adrian last time it was Marcus sitting there. He stayed staring out the window not wanting to talk to Draco, but really wanted to say something to Theo.

"Wow Draco looks like you can't stay away from your ex's can you, two in one shot here." Adrian joked as he laughed.

"Just shut it Pucey alright." was all Draco said. Harry glanced at him sideways with out Draco seeing and was shocked at how tired he looked. Then he looked at Adrian and fear shot though him fast, he saw Draco's face on Adrian's body and they were both laughing at him. He started to hyperventilate and banged his head on the cold window.

He felt a gentle hand on his back and jumped slightly causing the person to move it fast. He felt bad because he knew it was Theo and he wanted nothing more than to let him touch him, but right now was not a good time. The carriage came to a stop and Harry waited until the others piled out. He slowly climbed out and was pulled to the side by Draco.

"Can we talk please?" Draco asked begging him with his eyes.

"Not right now. I can't face you right now I'm sorry." He started walking away but Draco lightly grabbed his arm again.

"I didn't do it Harry, didn't Marcus talk to you?"

"Yes he did. We figured out it wasn't you, but I still can't do this with you right now please let me go." Draco let go hesitantly and just stood there while Harry walked towards the school. Theo was walking slowly in front waiting to see if Harry was alright. When Harry caught up to him he started walking next to him.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Theo, um do you think we could talk?" Harry asked. He wasn't even sure how this was going to go but he needed to know how Theo felt about him. He wasn't expecting to talk to him so soon but he decided to get it over with now, while they were alone.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just have a question. I heard from someone that you have liked me since first year, before you even knew who I was. Is that true?" Harry decided to come right out with it.

Theo stood there in shock, he didn't know how to respond. He looked behind him and saw Draco still standing down by the carriages , looking like someone kicked him in his junk. Looking back at Harry he saw hope in his eyes and felt a tightening in his crotch.

"Yeah it's true." Theo said looking him right in the eyes. Harry stepped a little closer to Theo before he spoke again.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't think you would go for a snake." Harry stepped closer, their feet were touching toe to toe and Harry could feel Theo's breath on his face. Theo's crotch tighten even more at being this close to Harry.

"Do you still feel the same about me after everything you have probably seen and heard this year?"

"I don't believe everything I hear unless it comes from the person themselves. I have only seen things this year that has made me like you even more." Theo couldn't believe he was telling him all this after holding it in for so long. Harry got a smile on his face and leaned in even more. He brought a hand up and wrapped his fingers in Theo's hair, feeling how soft it was, before he pulled his face to his own. Their lips met and everything else seemed to go away.

Harry loved how soft Theo's lips felt on his own and he ran his tongue along his lower on asking for entrance. Theo granted it to him and they battled their tongue's together for dominance. Harry's other hand dropped his trunk and wrapped around Theo's waist pulling him in closer. Theo had both his hands hold Harry's face, praying this was real. Both boys separated when air became an issue and rested their forehead on each other.

"Wow, I have always imagined doing that with you but this was way better." Theo admitted

"I know the feeling. You have been in my thoughts lately this last year." Theo pulled away looking at him confused.

"What? But you dated Draco?" Theo said placing his hands on Harry's hips, not wanting to let him go.

"I know. I wanted you so bad, it just seemed like you were not interested. Ever since you helped me on the train I've wanted you, but you really didn't say anything to me since the carriages at the beginning of the year, I just thought you didn't like me or guys like that."

"Oh silly silly Harry, as you already know I have liked you for seven years."

"I know that now. When Draco came to me and said he liked me I thought why not give him a chance since I couldn't have what I really wanted. You dated him too you know."

"Yeah for the same reason as you. Speaking of Draco, I don't want to be in a secret relationship ever again." Theo stepped away from Harry once he heard other students start to walk towards them, thinking Harry didn't want anyone to do.

"So are we in a relationship Theo. Are you my boyfriend?"

"I would like that." Theo said as he looked at the people walking by "But like I said" He was cut off by Harry pulling Theo to him and kissing him. He heard gasps from people walking by and some giggling from the girls. Harry pulled away and looked at Theo.

"You were saying?" He smiled

"Nothing, nothing at all. Your sure about this, people knowing we are together." Theo said

"I wouldn't have just done that in front of people if I was not sure. I want to see where this goes Theo, but I don't want to hide it either."

"Alright, let's get up to the school then shall we."

"We do have to talk later, I do have some things I want to talk to you about, about my past and resent things you may have heard. I just want you to listen to me first before you say anything, then you can decide if you wish to stay with me."

"That's fine with me." Theo grabbed Harry's hand as they walked up towards the castle.

Draco was standing down at the carriages, he looked up just in time to see Harry pull Theo to him, kissing him. Draco felt his legs go weak under him and he fell on his knees to the ground. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He couldn't understand why seeing Harry kiss someone else hurt so much. He had only liked Harry for a short time but he knew they so much in common.

All the heated arguments that they had had over the years played in his mind and he knew he liked Harry longer than he led himself to believe. When he had told Theo he liked Harry back when Theo came out it was all true. He just thought he was lying. He knew there was a thin line between love and hate and now it felt like he was loosing the one person he could probably ever really come to love.

He knew Theo had liked him for longer than himself but he couldn't understand why. Theo never really knew Harry, but now he was going to get to know him since it looked like they were now together. Harry knows Draco cares for him, so why is he doing this. Draco just couldn't understand. He wasn't the one who raped him and Harry told him he knew that, but somehow Harry couldn't bring himself to even look at Draco.

Hermione and Marcus had missed the carriages looking for Harry and were now walking up the walk where Draco was. Marcus looked at Hermione and then over at Draco with a worried expression on his face. They walked over and Marcus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You alright mate?" He asked. Draco looked up and saw Marcus standing there. He slowly stood and felt tears sliding down his face.

"No, no I'm not. Harry wouldn't even look at me when I tried talking to him. Said he knew I didn't rape him, but then he said he couldn't be with me. Then he turns right around and kisses Theo, like he forgot I was still down here, and could see them. It feels like he ripped my heart out and stomped on it Marcus." Hermione had her mouth hanging open in shock, she had never heard Draco talk like that about anything let alone anyone.

"Oh Malfoy. I'm so sorry." She tried to say. He looked at her and his face got cold.

"No don't tell me your sorry. You probably never wanted us back together. You probably forced him to go to Theo. God everyone loves Theo. You know that Marcus. Blaise, Adrian, Harry, even I used to. He's fucking perfect, how the hell can I compete with that." He spat out. Marcus didn't know what to say, he just stood there and watched his friend turn around and leave.

"We have a problem Hermione." He said grabbing her hand.

"What problem do we have. I know Draco is upset but Harry is with Theo now. We can't change or interfere with that. He needs to be happy for a little while."

"Yeah but Draco loves him Hermione. I think Theo is just smitten with him. He has wanted him for so long I don't know if he will want to keep him now that he has him." Marcus said.

"It is his choice to make. If they do not last then they do not last. How do you know Draco loves him?" Hermione asked.

"For starters, when ever he was with anyone before he always had Pansy, she floo called me this morning before we left and told me Draco broke it off with her, said he was in love with someone else and was never in love with her. Then Draco acting like he just was, he looked like he was going to die after seeing Harry kissing Theo."

"Well we will have to wait and see what happens. Harry is my best friend and I will be there for him no matter what choices he makes. I hope you will be too." Hermione said and kissed him before they started to walk up to the school.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling mistakes in previous chapters, I am going to go back and reread them and try to correct what I find. **

**Chapter 14:**

After the welcoming feast Harry waited for Theo to come out of the great hall so they could go talk in private. He smiled when he saw Hermione and Marcus coming out and decided to have a quick chat with them. His smile faded slightly when he saw the scowl Marcus was sending him before he kissed Hermione and left.

"What was that about?" Harry asked

"You and Theo." Hermione replied

"Oh, I was going to tell you guys right now, how did you find out?"

"Draco saw you two snogging on the path here."

"Oh." Is all Harry could say, he completely forgot Draco was still down there when he was talking to Theo.

"Yeah, he is completely crushed. How could you do that right in front of him knowing how he feels about you Harry?"

"I forgot he was there, I would never have done that if I just remembered."

"Harry I am happy for you, about Theo and all, I really am. You just have to remember others feelings in this as well."

"I know. I'll try to talk to Draco soon. It is just so hard after what had happened you know?"

"I know Harry. Just try to get past this. Marcus and I are going to try and find out if it was Adrian but in the mean time please try and talk to Draco."

"I will. Thank you again, and thank Marcus too, for helping me." Harry hugged Hermione then and said goodbye.

Theo stood watching the exchange between Harry and Hermione and heard everything that was said. He could of cared less of what Draco was going though and didn't want Harry to be talking to him at all. Now that he had the boy he was after all these years he was not going to loose him to Draco Malfoy.

Harry spotted Theo standing at the doors and made his way over to him. Once he got there Theo grabbed him gently around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Just when their lips met Draco walked out of the Great Hall. He stood frozen in place watching the boy he loved kissing someone else, for the second time that night.

Harry opened his eyes a little and spotted Draco standing there staring at them. He slowly pulled away from Theo and grabbed his hand, to drag him along somewhere else. He took a quick look back at Draco and thought he saw tears start to show, but decided to ignore it for now.

Once Harry had Theo outside by the lake, he stopped. He stood and stared out at the lake before he sat down, Theo following suit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Theo asked as he put feather light kisses along Harry's jaw.

Harry leaned into him and closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he told Theo everything that has happened to him since he was little. He heard Theo gasp and swear, and he thought Theo might actually leave to murder someone right then. Harry left out the parts about Dumbledore and Sirius, about how they seem to want him unhappy and have no friends. He knew that if he said anything about that, that Theo would go and really hurt someone.

When Harry was done explaining everything to Theo he stood up and went to go back to the school, no knowing how Theo would react. He felt a hand run along his waist and turn him around so he was looking Theo right in the eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" Theo asked

"I thought that you wouldn't want to be around me right now."

"Why, everything you just told me that happened to you was not your fault. It's not your fault you have sick demented relatives. I don't understand how they could treat you like that for all these years and no one do anything about it."

"I never told anyone until this year. Hermione and her parents came and got me from my relatives this holiday, but unfortunately a little too late." Harry looked down at the ground.

"Why would you keep all that in for so long?" Theo asked

"I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Well I'm here now and they will never hurt you again."

"How can you be so sure. I have to go to them for the coming holiday's before summer and even if you come to get me it will be too late."

"Not if you come home with me before you go there." Harry looked at Theo threw sad eyes.

"No, Dumbledore and Sirius will bring me there themselves to make sure I at least have one night of protection in their home."

"Well I'll come and get you right away from them, as soon as possible."

Harry didn't want to continue to think about the coming Easter holiday when he would have to spend it at his relatives. He wanted to savor the moment right now with Theo. They made their way back into the castle and said their goodbyes in front of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Upon entering the Common room Harry saw Hermione and Marcus sitting on the couch, curled up in front of the fire. Hermione saw him and motioned for him to sit with them as she put a hand on Marcus's arm to keep him there. Harry thought this was strange, as Marcus never seemed to have a problem hanging out with him before.

"Hey guys, have you found anything out yet." Harry asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, I did." Marcus said

"Well?" Harry asked, still a little confused as to why Marcus was acting this way.

"I found out it was indeed Adrian. I cornered him in our Common room and got him to spill. He said he was jealous of what you and Draco had and wanted to break you guys up. He said he knew you two had not had sex yet and knew that if Draco was to force himself on you that you would break it off. So he got a lock of Draco's hair from his brush and made poly juice potion with it and became him and then, well you know the rest." Harry sat down on the couch and was staring off into space. He wasn't sure what to say about all this. Now knowing it was not Draco he felt really bad for how he had treated him.

"Now I'll be going, see you later love." Marcus said to Hermione before he kissed her. As Marcus was standing up Harry looked at him and received another pissed off look from the older boy.

"What the hell Marcus. Why are you so pissed at me for?" Harry blurted out. Hermione sat there staring at her friend like he was crazy, before she placed a gentle hand onto her boyfriends arm, to apparently calm him down.

"Why am I pissed at you, you have got to be kidding me Harry." Marcus spat out.

"I have no clue why you are acting like this towards me Marcus. I haven't done anything wrong to you."

"No but you treat one of my good friends like shit. Won't even talk to him, even though you know he didn't rape you. Then you turn around, very shortly after you break up, and snog your new boyfriend right in front of him. Breaking his heart even more, it was like you didn't even care about him at all." Marcus was fuming, his face was red and he was clenching his fists to his sides.

"I.. I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to hurt him anymore, I do care about him a lot. I just needed to move on from him after everything, I know that he didn't rape him, I know that. I just had feeling for Theo too and figured that I would see where that led, I really didn't mean to hurt Draco."

"You still care a lot about him?" Hermione asked. "That's what you just said, you do, not that you did."

Harry looked at her and realized that is what he said. He knew that he did, he just didn't want anyone else to know. He had Theo now and he was going to move forward with him.

"You need to talk to him Harry. You need to figure out what you are doing, you are tearing him apart." Hermione added

"I can't talk to him right now. I'm with Theo and it won't be fair to him if I go and talk to Draco."

"You are such an ass Harry. How can you go on everyday like nothing is happening, when you know that Draco loves you. Theo doesn't love you, he had a crush on a kid when he was only a kid and then fascinated about being with that kid so damn much that it became his only obsession. That is what you are to him Harry, you his obsession, Do you really think he will stay with you for that long now that he has you. He'll get what he wants from you then throw you away."

"He is not like that. You no nothing about him, you made fun of him all these years and then say these things about him. He thought you were his friend, but you are no better then the rest of the snakes down in that dungeon, I don't even see how he got sorted into that house, he is nothing like you." Harry turned around and stormed out of the Common room intent on finding Theo.

Hermione looked at Marcus with concern in her eyes. She felt bad for Harry for everything he had gone threw and Knew that he only wanted love In his life. But he was wrong about what Marcus was saying, she knew that Theo didn't really love Harry, but wanted him for himself and no one else.

"I'm so sorry for what he said Marcus." Hermione said.

"It is not your fault love. He is just upset and confused with his feelings and thoughts right now. He thinks he will crush Theo the way he crushed Draco if he decides he wants to be with Draco. He doesn't want to be the cause of that pain again and I know that. We just have to push him and Draco together so they can talk."

"I know, I know. We also have to do something about Adrian. He can not be allowed to go unpunished for what he did to Harry."

"Oh he will get what is coming to him soon, just wait." Marcus said smiling before he pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

Harry was so lost in thought he almost walked right into someone coming down the hall. The other person grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him into an empty class room. Harry tried yelling out but was only rewarded with a knock to the head, sending him down on the ground, as darkness embraced him.

When Harry woke up he found himself tied to one of the class room tables. He tried to pull free but found that was impossible. He looked around to try and find out who was holding him here when he heard someone walking over to his head.

"Well Harry, I guess you know it was me who raped you and not Draco?" It was Adrian. Harry pulled on the roped harder this time hoping they would come undone. He was scared, really really scared.

"I think I will show you a repeat performance of last time, Now that I had a feel for you I think I want more."

"No Adrian please, let me go."

"Sorry no can do Harry, time to play." Harry closed his eyes and tried to bring his legs together, but found that Adrian had spelled the roped to keep them apart. He felt hands come up to the waist line of his pants and rip them off along with his boxers. He then felt his cock wrapped him the warmth of Adrian's mouth as the boy bobbed up and down, taking him completely in.

He felt him self get hard and wished that he had someone here to help him. As soon as Adrian felt Harry was hard enough he climbed on top of him, pulling his own pants and boxers off. He positioned himself above Harry's cock and slowly slid it into his ass.

"This time I want to feel you inside of me first Harry." Adrian said as he slid all the way onto Harry's cock. He slid up and down, faster and harder, until he felt Harry release into him. Smiling he climbed off of Harry and magically turned him around so his ass was up in the air. He thrust quickly into Harry's ass, making the boy cry out in pain. Tears rolled down Harry's face as Adrian ripped into him, and Harry sighed in relief when he felt Adrian spill his seed into him.

After he was done Adrian cleaned himself off and left Harry there, still tied to the table. Harry cried himself to sleep and hoped that only someone he knew would find him. He was woken up a couple hours later, wrapped up in a blanket, by someone shaking him.

"Harry, Harry wake up." He heard as he opened his eyes slowly. He saw Hermione and Marcus standing above him and smiled to himself. He turned and looked the other way and his heart sank to his stomach as he saw Draco standing there crying.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Harry rolled onto his side, ashamed at having these people, his friends, standing there staring at him. He knew what Adrian did for the second time was not his fault, but he still felt very dirty. He kept thinking how can I have these people standing here looking at me when I am nothing but a piece of dirt. He slowly looked around to see if his boyfriend was in there with them and felt his heart break a little when he saw him no where in sight.

"Where's Theo?" He quietly asked, hearing Draco's breath hitch at the question.

Harry jumped when he heard a bang on the wall farthest from him and turned around to see Draco holding his fist. Tears were streaming down the boys face and blond dripping from his knuckles. Harry looked away in shame, knowing he was the cause for Draco's pain.

"He didn't want to come up here. He said he would see you when you were released." Hermione said as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry pushed his head deeper into the pillow, trying to hide his tears.

"What happened Harry?" Marcus asked. " We were looking for you everywhere when you didn't show up for class. Draco, uh. Finally found you."

"Adrian, he did it again, this time as himself." Harry was crying harder now. He couldn't believe he let this happen all over again. It was bad enough his relatives kept doing this to him but now someone he didn't even really know was taking advantage.

"Oh Harry. We will tell Dumbledore right away. Now that we have evidence it was him, I'm sure that he will not be allowed to stay here." Draco laughed in the corner at what Hermione was saying.

"Are you kidding me. The Pucey family will do anything they can to keep that bastard in school. He will probably get a week out at most but be right back here again. I'll kill him my self when I see him."

"No Draco. He is not worth you going to Azkaban. I don't care what he has done to me, just please promise me you won't go away. " Harry practically begged. They all looked at him confused, trying to figure out why he looked scared all of a sudden.

"Why do you care Harry, your with Theo, you have him here for you. Why the hell would you care if I got sent away. You have fucking ignored me, broke my heart, showed off you new LOVE in front of me, why the FUCK DO YOU CARE." Draco was yelling now, tears streaming down. He couldn't stand being there any longer and ran out of the doors.

Harry started crying harder now after hearing Draco go off. He wasn't sure but he needed Draco here at the school, to see him everyday, even if they were not together. He felt safer having Draco just being around.

"Harry he is right. Why do you care?" Marcus asked holding onto Hermione's hand.

"I love him, alright, I fucking love him." Harry sobbed as he placed his head in his hands and felt the pain radiate threw him, from both the attack and his heart.

"Oh Harry" Hermione started as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you going to do."

"I don't know Hermione. I have always known I love Draco, but everything that happened I just couldn't bring myself to be around him. I was afraid that all I would remember was the rape and that I would hate him even though it wasn't actually him. I needed time, but now I am with Theo and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you talk to Draco. You really need to let him know, then talk to Theo." Harry looked at her like she was insane.

"What, I can't talk to Theo about this. It would kill him."

"You need to be happy Harry, and your not going to be happy with Theo knowing your heart belongs to Draco."

"But I have to try, I can't just give up like that."

"You have got to be kidding me. You would let Draco go around like he is right now knowing you could fix him, just to keep Theo happy. I have always hated Theo, but I think I hate him even more right now. Sorry love but I have to go." Marcus kissed Hermione and left the two alone.

"He is right Harry. You know he is. You can't lead Theo on thinking you care for him when your love is for another."

"But I do care for Theo. Not in the same way but I do. I don't want to hurt him too."

"Well I'll be here to talk to. Just be careful alright." Hermione gave Harry a hug and left.

Theo was wondering the halls upset about Harry being hurt. He couldn't bring himself to go right to the hospital wing, fearing he would of broken down right there in front of him and he wanted to seem strong for Harry. When he finally decided to go there he was shocked to see Draco storming out of the hospital wing, with blood on his hand. He decided to stand out side the doors and listen to the conversation in side. He really didn't hear much but his heart sunk when he finally did hear Harry speak, well sort of yell.

"I love him alright, I fucking love him." Then he heard Draco's name and everything seemed to blur.

Harry loved Draco, Harry loved Draco, Harry loved Draco. Was the only thing going threw Theo's mind at that moment. He waited down the halls, out of sight until Marcus and finally Hermione left the ward. Slowly he made his way in and over to Harry's bed, startling the other boy at first.

"Theo, I'm so happy you are here." Harry tried to kiss him but Theo moved his head at the last minute. Harry looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"You love Draco? I heard you." Theo wasn't looking at Harry's face when he said it but he felt a hand intertwine with his.

Harry knew he didn't hear a name when he said he loved someone. That he must of heard Draco's name afterwards. So he knew he could lie about this, he didn't want to loose Theo right now, he really cared for him and didn't want to break his heart as well.

"Did you actually hear a name when I said I loved him? I was talking about you. Draco left because I had asked where you were. Hermione asked why I wanted you there when I had them and Draco so I told her that I loved you."

Theo looked into Harry's eyes and forgave him instantly. He had wanted this boy for so long, he didn't even really care if he did love someone else, he had him and he wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

Slowly he leaned in and kissed Harry softly. Running his hands up his chest and finding his way to his hair, intertwining his fingers in the soft threads and lightly tugging him closer.

When they pulled apart finally, both needing air, Theo gave Harry a hug and told him he loved him too.

"I have to get to class now. Let me know when you finally can leave this place."

"I will." Theo gave Harry another kiss and left the boy there thinking.

Three days had passed and no one else came up to see Harry. He thought he saw blonde hair walk by the ward a couple different times, but no one entered, at lease not for him. He was really happy when Poppy told him he was ready to leave.

He wanted to surprise Theo with his release, so decided to pop into the Great Hall at dinner time with out telling anyone. However he was intercepted on the way there, in front of the Room of Requirement. He was pulled inside and began to scream.

"Harry, stop. I'm sorry to scare you but please stop." Harry looked up and saw Draco standing there, looking like shit.

"What happened to you." Harry asked and couldn't resist the urge to place a hand on Draco's cheek. Draco leaned into the touch and then stepped back quickly, like he had been burned.

"Nothing, stress. I wanted to make sure you were alright before you saw everyone else. Now I know you are so I'll leave you alone." Draco started to head to the door, until Harry grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I really am." Draco pulled his hand away and turned to look at him.

"Why? Why would you be sorry to me?"

"I.. I" Harry tried to speak but the words didn't want to come out.

Draco saw the tears start to come out of Harry's eyes and his heart began to break again. He decided to take drastic measures and grabbed Harry to him and kissed him. He thought Harry would push him away but was surprised and happy when he felt Harry's arms go around his waist and pull him closer. He savored every moment, every touch and every moan that came from Harry. As if it was to good to be true, Harry stepped back quickly. Hand over his mouth and eyes wide.

"Draco. I"

"I know your sorry, but you can not say you didn't feel that connection there Harry. God I love you so much." Draco stated, walking backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Draco"

"No please don't say anything to ruin this moment for me. I need this Harry, please, just this one last memory." Draco slid down the wall and leaned his head on his arms that were crossed onto his legs. Harry stood there staring at him for a moment and quickly walked over pulling him off the ground.

"God Draco I love you too." he said before he placed his lips onto Draco's once more pulling him as close to him as possible. He felt Draco's hand press into his chest as he ran one hand into Draco's hair and one on his back. He walked forward until Draco was standing right against the wall and ground his erection into Draco's.

A low moan escaped Draco's mouth as he felt Harry's hardness press against him. He wanted nothing more then to ravage Harry's body but knew he couldn't take this that far. They broke apart when air was needed and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I thought you hated me." Draco said

"God's no Draco. I have never stopped loving you, even before I figured out you didn't hurt me. I just don't know what to do right now." Harry said as he held Draco's face in his hands.

"About Theo?" Draco asked, tipping his head down and looking at the ground.

"Yeah, about Theo." Harry felt absolutely horrible for doing this to Theo, but he knew where his heart belonged. Draco gently pushed Harry away and walked to the door.

"I can't keep doing this when I can't have you to myself Harry. I used to be afraid to let people know I was gay and who I had been dating, but I can't do that any longer. I love you Harry, gods I really do. But I don't want to share you, I want to be with you and you be with only me. So until you decide what you are going to do, I'll stay away. I've given you my heart, now you decide what to do with it." The tears were flowing fast out of Draco's eyes and before Harry could respond Draco walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry have not updated in a while, Just started new job and working long hours, then I have my kids to take care of after. This chapter may be a little short I do not know right now, but I want to get something out there for everyone. **

**Chapter 16:**

Harry knew what he had to do about his situation with Theo and Draco. He had some feelings for Theo, but he also knew that it was nothing compared to the love he felt for Draco. The kiss he had shared with Draco when he left the hospital wing, was amazing. It ignited him to seek out Theo and end things with him before it got any harder.

He found Theo out by the lake a little while later, and slowly walked over to sit next to him. Theo leaned over to give Harry a kiss, but Harry moved his face out of reach. Theo looked at him cross eyes for a moment before standing up.

"What was that about Harry?"

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?" Theo asked a little worried.

"I don't want to hurt you Theo, but this really is not working." Theo backed up, his face turning red.

"WHAT. I don't understand, we seemed fine this morning. I Love you Harry, Have for a very long time." Theo said, stepping closer to Harry with every word.

Harry backed away slowly, wondering if he was doing the right thing by talking to Theo alone. He was getting slightly scared at the look in Theo's eyes and all the abusive things that had happened to him came back in a giant flash.

"I… I think you fell in love with the idea of being with me before you got to even know me." He replied trying to keep eye contact with Theo.

"NO." Theo said as Harry backed into the tree and was suddenly surrounded by Theo's arms, unable to move anywhere.

"I know I fell for you before even knowing who you were, but I know everything about you and my heart knows who it loves." Theo tried leaning in for another kiss but Harry placed his cheek there once again. Theo slammed his fist into the tree, making Harry cringe with fear.

"Please Theo, don't be like this. I'm sorry." Harry was truly frightened and didn't want Theo to do anything that would hurt him.

"Your sorry, Your SORRY. I love you and you are sitting here telling me it is over and your Sorry." Theo spat out, the anger showing in his eyes as he stared into Harry's.

"Tell me the truth Harry, It's someone else right. No wait I don't want to know, I'll do something stupid if you tell me. If this is what you want Harry then fine, I'll go along with it for now. But just remember this, I love you, I will find a way to be with you."

Theo quickly grabbed Harry's face and kissed him passionately on the lips, Putting all his love and sorrow into that one last kiss. Harry's knees became week and he felt like he was going to loose control. He kept thinking, why hadn't he kissed me like this before. Sometimes the way Theo acted with Harry made him think that he was just a prize Theo had finally won after a very long contest.

He also kept thinking, no I love Draco. This is just a feeling of remorse for hurting someone who cares for me. He slowly brought his hands up and pushed on Theo's chest gently to let him know he needed to stop. Theo pulled away and quickly looked into Harry's eyes before walking away.

Harry sank down to the ground, resting his head back against the tree, and hoped he just did the right thing. He truly missed Draco, and really wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

Draco was just leaving the dungeons when someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall. He grunted in pain as his head slammed into it and blood started to trickle down the side of his face.

"What the fuck?" Draco asked as he turned around and saw a very enraged Theo standing there.

"So you think you can take him away from me that easily Draco?"

"Who the hell are you talking about Theo?"

"Harry you ass. He just broke up with me, giving some really lame excuses. I know he did it because of you. I'm telling you, stay the hell away from him Draco."

Draco pushed Theo back into the opposite wall with as much force as he could and laughed when he saw the other boy slump down to the ground. He stood over Theo with his wand pointed to his face, smirking.

"And what if I don't stay away from him Theo. He obviously doesn't love you or he would of stayed with you." Theo quickly shoved Draco's wand out of his face and stood up, pulling his own out to Draco's chest.

"I will tell him you set Adrian up." Theo said smirking back at him.

"What the fuck do you mean? I did no such thing."

"I'll tell him you were ordered by your dear old dad and scary Voldie to rape Harry. I'll tell him that you framed Adrian for it so he would crawl back to you." Draco pushed his wand into Theo's cheek and glared into his eyes.

"I would never hurt Harry, and he knows this now. He would never believe you."

"He wouldn't have to believe me. All I have to do is cast the doubt in his mind and he would never be able to trust you. You know how vulnerable Harry is after everything that happened to him. He will cast that doubt for the rest of his life and you will never, NEVER have a chance with him again."

Draco saw red at the very moment, no one was going to take his second chance with Harry away from him. He drew back his wand hand and brought his other up with all his anger and punched Theo in the face. He sent the other boy flying into the opposite wall for the second time, but this time Theo stayed on the ground.

"Stay the hell away from Harry, Theo. He doesn't deserve someone that would put those ideas into his head. It will only hurt him more. If you love him at all you will just stay the hell away." Draco spat out before he walked away to try and find Harry. He knew he needed to tell him about this. If Harry didn't believe him he could always show him a pensive of his memory and then there would be no doubts.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Draco's heart was racing and he couldn't think straight for the life of him. Everything was looking like it was going his way and he would end up protecting his own ass, until Theo. He knew he didn't rape Harry and that it was really Adrian, but the rest of what Theo was spouting out of his mouth was close enough to the truth.

He did love Harry, but it didn't start out that way. He lied to his friends at first, telling them that he had a thing for Harry when Theo came out to them. He knew he couldn't let Theo get close to him. Mr. Nott had told his father about the obsession Theo had with the boy wonder and he was not very pleased. He also knew that Draco was gay and could practically get who ever he wanted.

So his father pulled him aside one day and told him he needed to do something for their lord. He told him he needed to get close to Harry and keep him away from Theo. Mr. Nott feared his son would not join their cause if he ended up dating wonder boy. He was right, Theo had told him on several occasions if he had a boyfriend like Harry he would not throw hi life away for the stupid ideas of a mad man.

Draco thought about doing the same thing, He realized that the man was truly mad and he really didn't have anything against non magical people any longer. Unfortunately when his father came to him he also said that if he failed their lord would punish him severely. So Draco had no choice but to try and date Harry, that was the only way he could keep Theo away from the boy.

Then everything went down hill from there. Damn Adrian couldn't live with loosing a bet and raped Harry. That is when Draco saw how vulnerable Harry truly was and that he was just like everyone else. That was when Draco really fell in love with Harry. He decided he wanted him more than anything, he wanted to be able to protect him from things like this.

The mission from his father became easier with this realization, and he didn't think of it as a punishment any longer, but Harry believed he raped him and things didn't look to good. He remembered going home after the incident and his father asked him how things were going with the "Harry situation" as he called it.

He knew he could not lie to his father so he told him the truth, about Adrian, about how Harry didn't trust him now and about how he loved Harry more than anything and didn't want to betray him. He didn't regret telling his father anything, even after the beating that lasted for hours and the curses coursed threw his body long after that.

He went back to school with more determination than ever to get Harry back, then he saw him with Theo. He broke down after that. He thought all was lost and he would end up dead for this. Slowly he worked his way back into Harry's life once he knew that Harry found out about Adrian. When Theo finally cornered him and told him Harry broke up with him, his heart soared. He knew this was his chance to get Harry back. Then Theo told him what he would do. He knew if he didn't get to Harry first that the boy would always have doubts about him and would never let him back in his life. All the hard work would be for nothing and he would be dead by the end of the week.

This is where Draco found him self, running threw the school to find Harry. When the search inside came up with nothing he ran to the lake. He found Harry leaning against the tree, crying.

"Harry?" Draco quietly said, so not to scare him. Harry looked up at him and wiped the tears away.

"Draco"

"What's wrong?"

"I broke it off with Theo." Harry said as he stared out at the lake.

"Why?" Draco knew the answer but he didn't want to be too hopeful. Harry looked up at him is disbelief.

"You know why. You're the one that told me you couldn't be in my life if I was with Theo. I need you in my life Draco." Draco sat down next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could. He kissed the top of Harry's head and made his way down his face and lingered in front of his lips.

"I need you too Harry, more than you can possibly know." Then he kissed him. Slow and gentle, but with urgency and possessiveness. He wanted Harry to feel like he was his and only his. They broke away from each other and just stared into one another eyes.

"God Draco. I love you. I don't understand why but I do." Draco smiled at those words as his heart felt like it was trying to fly out of his chest.

"I love you too Harry. Everything is going to be alright. Theo will get over this, he won't stay away for long. He won't want to loose you as a friend."

"You think. Draco he did mean a great deal to me. I don't want to loose him out of my life completely."

"Yeah he will come around." Draco didn't think it was going to be so easy for that to happen. Theo has loved Harry for so long, and only Harry, he wasn't sure how the boy would deal with this.

"Are you sure you want this, to be with me?" Harry asked shyly

"Yes Harry I want this. I don't want to hide it either, I want everyone to know who I am in love with." Harry smiled, but Draco felt like he was going to throw up. No one knew he was gay, no one. He had lived so long with everyone thinking he was a sex god with the females he wasn't sure what he was going to do once everyone knew he was with Harry.

Only a few select people knew he was gay, a couple friends and his parents. He was also feeling sick because the only reason he didn't want to hide this was because he wanted his father to hear about it. So he knew he was doing what he was supposed to do. If it wasn't for that he would hide this relationship like he did with all the other guys. He hadn't planned on coming out in school but here he was with it happening.

Draco stood and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him along towards the school. They received stares and whispers along the way and Draco could feel Harry clenching his hand.

"It's going to be alright Harry."

"What are people going to say, the two most known enemies in school are dating now."

"Who cares. I don't care so you shouldn't either. People have been talking about you since you were a baby, they are going to continue until you die, your used to this Harry."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't get scared."

They stopped walked then. Draco noticing they were at the doors to the great hall, where everyone was eating their dinners. Draco told Harry to go in first and sit with is friends and he would be in soon after. He had a plan and this would make it easier for Harry to face his friends first. As soon as he knew Harry was sitting with Hermione he entered the hall and made his way right over to where Harry was sitting.

People were watching, thinking he was going over to cause trouble. He saw Professor Snape stand, as if ready to break up a fight. He just nodded to his Godfather and smiled, silently telling him everything was going to be alright. As soon as Snape sat down he found him self directly behind Harry. The other boy turned around and looked up at Draco like he was crazy.

"Malfoy what are you doing over here?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron just shut up will you." Hermione told her friend

"I'm here to do this." Draco said and before Harry could respond he leaned down and kissed him. You could hear the Hall break out in talk, everyone could not believe their eyes and were wondering what Draco had done to Harry.

"Hey he is not the first Slytherin Harry has dated. When he was with Theo you guys never said a word, who cares if he is with Draco." Hermione said to everyone.

"Your father is going to kill you Draco" He heard one of his fellow Slytherin's yell.

"His father will reward him what are you talking about." Draco froze when he heard Theo. He looked up and saw Theo kick his chair away from the table and storm out of the room. His eyes connected with Harry and he knew what the other boy was going to do.

"No Harry let him cool off for a bit." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder only to have Harry gently push it away.

"No I have to go talk to him Draco, I'm sorry but I do." Draco only nodded and knew his life would shortly be over. All he could do was sit there and watch his love walk away to find out the truth about him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Draco almost lost his mind when he saw Harry walk out of the Great Hall. What had he been thinking letting him go after Theo? He quickly ran after him, to try and do some damage control. He caught up to Harry wondering the halls, yelling Theo's name.

"Harry we need to talk" Harry looked at him confused.

"Alright" Harry replied grabbing Draco's hand and noticing he was shacking "What's wrong Draco?"

"Theo, he is pissed because we are back together."

"I knew he would be, that is why I was looking for him."

"I know, but he cornered me yesterday and threatened to spin off some lies to you to get you to miss trust my motives for being with you."

"Why would he do that? I don't see him as that type of person, Slytherin or not." Harry stated. "What did he say he was going to tell me?"

"I don't want to say because they are all lies."

"You either tell me so I can decide if you are telling the truth, or he tells me and then I think you really have something to hide from me"

Draco felt sock, he didn't want to tell him but he didn't want him believing Theo either. So Draco told him what Theo had planned to say and Harry's face was turning red. He was not very happy.

"Harry are you alright?"

"We have proof it was Adrian, his words to be exact. Why would Theo involve his father and Voldemort in this for? I need to speak to him"

"I love you Harry, just remember that, I don't want to lose you." or my life he was thinking.

"I love you too Draco, but I really have to talk to Theo Now." Harry kissed Draco and went to continue his search for Theo.

A while later Harry found Theo out in the Green House crying. He was resting his head on one of the tables, just letting it all out.

"Theo" Harry said as he rested a hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo jumped up and away from Harry trying to distance himself.

"Harry please just leave me alone"

"Why, I thought we could still be friends. I don't want to lose you completely" Harry looked into Theo's eyes.

"I can't be around you right now; it hurts way too much Harry. You just don't understand how it feels to have the one person you have loved almost your whole life abandon you for the one person who can get them killed."

"What do you mean Theo?" Harry asked a little worried.

"Draco that's what, God, I had this whole lie to tell you but I just can't. The truth is his dad and Voldie wanted you away from me. My dad was worried I wouldn't join them, be a Death Eater, because I loved you. So dear old dad went to Mr. Malfoy and Voldie asking for help. So they told Draco to get with you to keep me away or he would get killed. Adrian doing what he did almost prevented Draco from doing his job and he was punished for stopping it."

Harry could not believe his ears. He needed more proof; he needed to be sure before he confronted Draco about this. This was completely different from what Draco had previously told him.

"How do you know all of this? You would think they would keep it from you." Harry asked

"Here, it's in this, put it in a pensive. I snuck down to fathers study and listened into the meeting after Adrian's attack."

Harry grabbed the vial and quickly went to find the teacher's pensive behind her desk. He placed the contents into it and dipped his head in shortly after. About ten minutes later Harry came out crying.

"How, how could he lie to me. How could he do this? I loved you, I was happy then he plants little seeds in my head to pull me away. I'm so sorry Theo, oh god's I'm so sorry." Harry couldn't stop crying, he felt so bad to have hurt Theo like that.

"It's alright Harry. We'll move on eventually. I will always love you though." Harry looked up at Theo and stared into his eyes.

"Move on, move on to what. Don't you get it? I still love you Theo. If it wasn't for Draco's mind games we would still be together." He saw the look in Theo's eyes and felt slightly sick. "Or maybe not."

Harry began to leave but was quickly pushed against one of the glass walls. Theo placed a hand on Harry's hip and the other behind his neck. He quickly descended his mouth over Harry's and passionately kissed him. After a short while he pulled away.

"Harry I love you. I would give up everything just to be with you again, to be able to continue holding you like this"

"I want that to Theo, I really do." Harry grabbed Theo closer to him and pushed him hardening cock into Theo's. Theo let out a moan of appreciation and ground into Harry.

Soon they found themselves naked on the Green House floor, Theo had Harry's cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the base, and sucking as hard as he could. Harry wound his hand in Theo's hair and pushed his cock further down Theo's mouth. Theo released Harry shortly after and flipped him onto his back. He gently placed a finger into Harry's awaiting hole and then a second, enjoying the sound of Harry's moans as he scissored his finger to stretch him. Theo conjured some lubricant to coat his cock before he removed his fingers and aligned himself with the opening. He grabbed Harry's sides as he pushed forward, enjoying the feel of being squeezed by the tight ass in front of him.

Harry began pumping his own cock in time with Theo's cock. They were as one while moaning each other's names.

"Please Theo, I need you harder, as hard as you can, I need to feel you: Harry moaned out

Theo obeyed and pumped as fast and hard as he could until he felt his balls begin to tighten.

"Oh God, Harry I'm going to cum, I can't hold off any longer, you feel too damn good."

"Come with me Theo, come with me NOW" Harry yelled as he shot his load all over his hand and the floor and felt Theo shoot into his ass.

Theo slumped down next to Harry and pulled him onto his chest. He kissed his forehead and made his way to his lips.

"I love you Harry, with all my heart."

"I love you too Theo" They laid there for what seemed like hours before they both got dressed.

"Harry what are we going to do?"

"I need to talk to Draco, I need to end it with him, but also have to find him protection from his father and Voldemort."

"Maybe the best thing would be for you to stay with him for now. I'm not saying you have to do anything with him but it seems to be the safest thing to do."

"But what about us?" Harry said pointing between them, talking about the amazing sex they just had. His face showed he was hurt and his heart felt like it was braking a little bit.

"Oh god Harry I love you. Don't get me wrong, I want us together more than anything, but I know how you feel about Draco getting hurt. He is only doing these things because he is being forced to. This is not his fault. We will find another way as soon as possible but for right now this has to be done, Love."

"I understand, but I can't go so long without being near you again, we need to see each other still, Please"

"We can meet whenever you wish, but we have to be careful. Now we should go. Draco is probably waiting and worrying about you. I'll still act as though I can't be around you and that I hate him."

They kissed and said goodbye, but Harry had a very strange feeling pooling in his stomach.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Harry was in heaven, He had his one true love back in his life. He was also living in self hell, for having to drag Draco around. He still could not believe that after everything they had gone though that Draco could not come to him with what his father was making him do. He understood he was probably afraid for his life but he could still at least tell Him.

He would of played along for his safety. Instead Draco was playing it out as though he loved Him and kept the charade up rather well. Harry had thought he loved Draco, but once he found out the truth behind Draco's motives he knew deep down he was only clinging to the idea of Draco being in love with him.

He was trying his best not to sleep with Draco, playing it off as he was still frightened to be intimate with anyone after everything he had been though, he could tell Draco was getting really frustrated with this and knew he would have to break down sometime and sleep with him. He was afraid of Draco becoming violent and forcing him self on him and he did not want to live though that again.

A week after getting back with Theo, Harry found himself in having to meet Draco in the Room of Requirement. He had no idea why Draco would want to meet there at this time, but he regrettably went anyway. As he entered the room he noticed rose petals littered along the floor ending at the foot of a king sized bed. Candles were floating all around the room, while romantic music played thought the air. Harry couldn't believe that Draco went though all this trouble to put this together for him. He started feeling really bad for what he was doing to the other boy.

"Hey love." He head Draco say as he felt strong arms wrap around his lower body and lips playing at his neck. He instinctively tilted his head to the side so Draco could have better access. He quickly snapped back to reality when he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Draco, what is all this?" He asked as he stepped out of Draco's arms and around the other side of the bed.

"I'm just trying to be romantic for you Harry. I love you and I think we don't get enough alone time together. You always seem to be preoccupied lately."

"I'm sorry" Harry replied as Draco moved closer to him. He slightly flinched when Draco wrapped him arms around him again and brought him down on the bed.

"You don't have anything to be fearful of love. I'll be gently, I love you." Harry closed his eyes and imagines being there with Theo, imagined the gentle touches he was receiving was Theo's hands playing over his body, taking his clothes off slowly and tossing them aside.

He felt himself being turned onto his stomach and fingers entering his ass, preparing him for the cock that was touching the back of his leg. He imagined it was Theo pulling the fingers out and placing the head of his cock at his entrance and pushing slowly forward into his ass.

"Harry, you feel so good. God I love you." Harry screamed out in ecstasy as the cock in his ass hit his prostate.

"Please Harder, You feel so good. Yes right there." They continued their charade for over an hour, Draco slamming into Harry and Harry imagining he was Theo.

"Gods Harry I'm going to come, come with me please, I love you"

As Harry felt him send his seed into his ass, he exploded and did the thing that cursed him for life.

"I love you to Theo" He whispered. He felt the body behind him stiffen and quickly jump off him. He realized what he said but it was definitely to late. Quickly he turned around and pulled the covers over himself, staring at Draco's very angry face.

"You, why did you, how could you say his name?"

"I'm sorry Draco"

"Are you cheating on me with him, I'll kill him."

"No I'm not cheating on you. I'm sorry it just slipped out."

"Then why did you say his name?"

"Draco you have to understand it is still hard for me to be this close with you. I love you, but I still see what Adrian did to me when ever we get this close. I had to think of someone else. I'm sorry" Harry was trying everything to get out of this jam he just put himself into. He was hoping Draco would understand what he was trying to say.

"Fine, but don't ever call me Theo again. He still loves you and this makes me think you still hold feelings for him." Draco sat next to Harry and embraced him. Harry's stomach started to turn and he tried to push Draco away.

"What now?" Draco asked sternly

"I don't feel so great. I have to go to the bathroom" Harry just made it into the bathroom when everything he had eaten that day landed in the toilet. He sat there on the floor trying to think of the reason he was feeling ill. A sudden thought came to mind and he quickly got dressed.

"Draco I have to go to the Hospital Wing real quick. I'll see you later" And with out another word Harry ran all the way to see the nurse.

He sat on that uncomfortable Hospital bed for what seemed like hours when the nurse finally walked back in.

"Well Harry dear your suspicions were correct. Do you know who the father could be dear?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"How far along am I?"

"Well about a week, this is so early for you to be showing signs, let alone for me to even be able to tell you are, but you have so much magic in you Harry that it showed right up. I could see the fetus and it is about a week along."

"Then yes I know who the father is." He replied

"Are you happy about it?" She asked.

"Very much so, but please do not tell anyone. I am not with the father right now and if the person I am with finds out it is not his I don't know what he would do." He said hanging his head down low.

"I understand dear, but you need to let them know soon." Harry just shook his head in agreement and left the Hospital Wing, hand on his belly.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well I just re-read this and the sequel. Well I did not like the sequel at all and deleted it, sorry for those who read it but I want to do something completely different. As for this story, I did not like that last chapter, or how I ended it. It did not make sense at all to me, and I am the writer. Realized I put Voldemort in it and he is dead thru out the whole story. I'm sorry for those of you who probably realized this and I am going to make this longer and not have such a rushed out ending like I previously had. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 20:**

Harry found himself walking around the castle like a zombie. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do, should he tell Theo he was going to be a father? Or should he wait and lie to Draco and say he was going to be? He knew Draco had lied to him about what his father wanted him to do, but when he made the decision to stay with him to protect him he knew he had to go thru with it. Slowly he made his way to find Theo, he made up his mind and would not lie to him about this child. They would sit down and decide what to, and what to tell Draco.

Harry came to a stop when he saw Theo and Draco talking silently down the end of one of the dungeon halls. Why were they talking? What were they doing? This seemed a little suspicious to Harry, he didn't know what to really think of this. Then he heard their voices raising and saw Draco pin Theo to the wall. What the hell? Harry ran down the hall and stopped right next to the both of them. Trying to figure out which one to go to. He saw Theo nod to Draco, giving Harry the sign to go to his boyfriend.

Harry reached out and touched Draco's shoulder to calm him down. Draco's head snapped back to him and he saw Draco let go of Theo and move back a little.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked

"I'm telling him to stay the hell away from you."

"He hasn't come near me since I broke up with him Draco, just leave him alone."

"You still care for him, I know you do after last night Harry. I don't want to loose you to him again." Harry walked closer to him and pulled him in for a hug. He couldn't understand why Draco was acting like this if he really was being ordered by his father to be with him.

"Draco we need to go and talk, Please." Draco nodded and grabbed his hand for him to follow.

Once Draco finally pulled them down to his rooms, he quickly shut and locked the door. He turned around to pin Harry to the wall and started kissing him, Harry however gently pushed him away and stared into his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"Draco please sit we need to talk. I have a confession to make." Harry looked to the floor knowing Draco would be upset.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked and Harry saw that his face was slightly paler than before.

"I know why you are with me, I just don't understand why you didn't just tell me. I would have stayed with you so you wouldn't have been hurt Draco." Draco jumped up from his seat and paced around the room. Clenching his fists and pulling at his hair in the process.

"What are you talking about Harry, I'm with you because I love you, damn it. Why can't you see that?" Harry got up and walked over, grabbing one of Draco's hands.

"Your father made you be with me, Draco. I know that now. You don't really love me. I understand why you did it, so you wouldn't be killed. You could have just told me." Draco ripped his hand away from Harry and grabbed onto him pushing him into the wall behind him. Harry's eyes grew wide with fear thinking the worst.

"I LOVE YOU. At first yes my father and HIS LORD threatened me to be with you, to stop Theo from being with you, but I fell in love with you Harry. I told my father over break, after you broke my heart, I told him I loved you and I wouldn't betray you any longer. I got beat and cursed for my love for you. I don't care, they can curse me a thousand time but I will still love you Harry." Harry didn't know how to respond, he knew how he would have if Draco had admitted what Theo had let him know, but to hear this, he felt sick.

He quickly pushed Draco away and ran for the bathroom, throwing himself in front of the toilet and throwing up. He knew the reason for him being sick had to do with the baby but he couldn't let Draco know that just yet. He was so screwed, He knew he loved Theo, and thought Draco was only doing this to keep him away from him. Now he knew Draco really did love him and knew now why Marcus was so upset with him for leaving Draco in the first place.

He felt a warm cloth on his forehead and looked up into Draco's eyes and saw love and concern coming out of him. Harry plopped down onto the floor and let the tears flow from him.

"Oh god Draco, I thought you didn't really love me. I thought you were only using me. Oh God Draco I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry, I understand why you feel like this. I'm sure Theo told you everything. He saw the first meeting so I understand how he believed it to still be true. I love you Harry, please do not disregard that."

"I love you to Draco." Harry felt Draco's lips on his just then, and he felt the passion and need in the light touch. When Draco pulled away, Harry still had his eyes closed, trying to draw in the strength to breath.

About a week later Harry was sitting in the library with Hermione and Marcus, being very very quiet. He knew the two of them were looking at him with worry and concern, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

"Harry, Harry hello Harry!" He heard Hermione calling out to him so he slowly looked up.

"Are you alright Mate?" Marcus asked as his eyes moved over to him.

"No not really."

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione sounded so worried.

"Well If I tell you, do you promise not to freak, and definitely not say anything to Draco right now." He wanted to tell them about his pregnancy and make them also believe this baby was Draco's. He knew that if he told them about Theo they would both hate him and never speak to him again. He let go of the breath he was holding when he saw them both nod.

"I'm pregnant." He saw Hermione's mouth open wide and Marcus' eyes shoot open.

"How, how far along?" Hermione asked. He knew this was going to be where he made sure the lie was believable. Knowing Hermione only wanted to know so she could figure out who the father was.

"Two weeks." He saw Hermione's mind working to figure out who he was with at the time. Harry knew he was three weeks along and that either way he was still with Draco, but they didn't know he had cheated on him and still with Theo. He knew he had to tell Theo soon because he would no doubt start to show.

"So it's Draco's then, you were actually able to have sex with him?"

"Yes it is his. We had sex once two weeks ago. I made a mistake at the end and it is taking him awhile to be able to go that far again with me."

"What did you do?" Marcus asked looking like he was pissed.

"I love him, I do. It was just so hard to be with him like that, my mind kept picturing Adrian the whole time. I had to start thinking of someone else, so he wouldn't think I was disgusted by him. I accidentally called him someone else at the end of our love making." Harry hung his head down and tried not to cry. He heard a bang on the table and jumped up to see Marcus staring at him.

"Who did you call him?"

"Theo."

"I can't believe you did that, you could have pictured anyone else but you pictured the one person you hurt Draco the most with. Then you proceeded to call him by that name, I'm surprised he is still with you."

"He knows I love him, I told him what I just told you. It's fucking hard, I can't help it. Adrian really fucked me up and I'm sorry." Harry got up from the table and ran from the library he couldn't deal with them right now, he had to go to the hospital wing and talk to the nurse real quick, something didn't feel right and he was starting to worry.

"Marcus, please calm down." Hermione told her boyfriend back in the library, she felt sorry for Harry, knowing what he was going threw, and still trying to have a relationship with the one person that looked like his tormentor.

"I know, I'm sorry love. I'll try. I just don't want to see Draco hurting like that again. I know I didn't believe him at first about his love for Harry, but I know now that he really does love him."

"I know I had my doubts about Draco, but I think they are going to be fine for now. I don't know what will happen in the future but we have to be there for them either way." She kissed him and left to go up to her room.

Harry finally made it up to the Hospital Wing and sat on the bed waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come over.

"Dear Harry is anything wrong?"

"Yes I think there is. I don't know what, but I think I am further than you said."

"Well let me take a look" She said as she ran her wand over his stomach.

"You are only Three weeks along but the growth of the baby is progressive. Your body knows that it is only as far as it is but the baby looks to be about three months. I think because of your magic and being a male the pregnancy is less shorter than a normal one. To be precise for every week you are pregnant it is a month for the baby growth. So you only have five weeks left. Are you going to tell the father?"

"I have no choice. I will start showing now won't I. However I need you to lie for me to my boyfriend. I love him, I really do, but he will be so mad if he thinks this baby is not his. I can't loose him again because of this."

"Why don't I just tell him the truth, you were with him three weeks ago were you not?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but I thought he was only with me for a different reason and got caught up in a moment with my ex. I didn't actually sleep with my boyfriend until two weeks ago, so if you tell him three then he will know I cheated. I feel awful about it but he won't forgive me for this." Harry started crying knowing that if Draco knew about him and Theo he wouldn't only hate him, he would kill Theo also.

"Alright Harry, only this once. You have to tell the real father though, he has a right to know he will be a daddy."

"I will, right now. I'll go find him right now."

"Come back next week and I can let you know the sex."

"Thank you, thank you." Harry ran out of the room in order to find Theo and let him know. He just hoped he would let him tell Draco that this baby was his.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I went back and put that Harry almost killed Voldemort at the beginning of the story, so the ending will be able to sound right. I have couple more chapter to write for this one and then I will start the brand new Sequel. **

**Chapter 21:**

Harry found Theo sitting under their usual tree out by the lake and smiled as he got closer. He noticed the other boy was sleeping, with a book resting on his chest. He couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked and started to feel really guilty for wanting to make him lie about the baby.

"Theo, love wake up." He said as he ran a hand along Theo's face. Smiling when the other boy looked up at him. He felt arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled down into a long passionate kiss.

"Gods I missed you." Theo smiled into Harry's hair as he hugged them together. Harry slowly pulled away, shyly smiling at his lover.

"Theo we need to talk." This made Theo let him go and look at him with fear in his eyes.

"Your leaving me aren't you?"

"No, not that, something bigger."

"What is it?" Theo asked and you could still see the fear behind his look.

"I'm pregnant." Theo sat there staring at Harry, making Harry a little nervous as to what he would say.

"Is, is it mine? How far along are you?" Harry felt Theo's hand go to his stomach and start to gently rub it.

"Because my magic is so strong and I am a guy, I'm three months, but I only got pregnant three weeks ago. For every week the baby grows in equivalent to a month. So yes this baby is yours Theo." When he was finished talking Theo pulled him into an embrace and Harry could feel him shaking. He slightly pulled back to look into Theo's eyes, seeing tears coming down his face.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked wiping the tears away.

"I'm going to be a father. What about Draco. I don't want him hurting you Harry."

Harry was afraid of that too. His face fell into a somber look as he started having flashbacks of everything that has happened to him, from his family's abuse and the pain he underwent while there, Adrian's rape, his friends and Sirius turning against him. Everything. He didn't want his child to have to go around knowing what happened to his daddy. He started to get worried. What if everyone knew this child was his, there would be so many people out to hurt it.

"Harry, Harry…" He snapped out of his thoughts and knew he would have to think on all that later and turned back to Theo.

"I don't know. If he finds out I cheated on him with you I don't know what he would do."

"I think we should let him think the baby is his until you have it. You know if it doesn't have the blonde hair like him he will know right then this baby is not his. We will figure something out by then."

"The baby could just have my hair color." Harry said not really understanding.

"No you don't understand, All Malfoy's have that hair color, it does not matter who the other parent is. He will know this child is not his."

"Oh god. I didn't think of that. I have to go talk to him now. I love you Theo." He kissed the other boy quickly and ran back to the castle.

On the way there he felt really sick again and kneeled over to throw up. As he was standing Marcus walked over to him. He didn't look at all pleased and Harry was worried.

"We need to talk." Marcus said as he led Harry towards the hospital wing.

"Why are you brining me up here?" Harry asked a little worried.

"I want to know the truth." Is all Marcus said as they walked into the Hospital and Marcus led Harry to one of the chairs as he went to talk to Madam Pomfrey. When he came back he look absolutely pissed.

"You fucking lied, and now I bet you are lying to Draco and telling him this kid is his. How could you do that to him."

"Marcus what the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you out there with Theo, kissing him. I thought how could you be cheating on Draco if you are pregnant with his child, then it hit me. The child is not even his, but I needed to make sure. I told Madam Pomfrey that you would not tell the father and I needed to know how far along you were. She explained to me the progression and that you are three weeks along. I know for a fact that you hadn't slept with Draco before two weeks ago so that only left Theo. Which means you cheated on Draco with him."

Harry was crying full out now. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe he was so careless as to let Marcus see him with Theo.

"I'm sorry. I found out some things about Draco and was really upset. I love them both but Draco lied to me."

"So you lead him on, make him think a child is his, when it is not and then what?"

"I don't know. I'll go tell Draco the truth right now, I swear."

"You better and if I find out otherwise I'll tell him myself." Harry only nodded and ran out of the hospital wing as fast as he could to find Draco. He found him sitting in the library and he quickly grabbed him, while Draco protested, and pulled him up to the room of requirement.

"What the hell Harry, all you had to do was ask if you wanted to have some fun" Draco said once they were in the room, moving towards Harry with a sexy look on his face.

"No, that's not it. We need to talk. Please sit and don't say anything until I'm done please." He kissed Draco, for what he knew would be the last time and started pacing the room.

"Alright, your scaring me now Love." Harry shivered as he heard the endearment.

"Alright, first I am so sorry for what I am going to say. I know you will hate me and you

Will probably want to kill me and I really hope you won't. I'm pregnant, and I'm so sorry but it is not yours."

"WHAT THE FUCK." Harry started to cry when he heard Draco's outburst.

"Please let me finish." He looked up and saw tears coming down Draco's very red face.

"It was the day I went after Theo when we got back together. He told me about your father's plan and we ended up sleeping together. I'm progressing fast and even though that was three weeks ago I am three months along. I know you must hate me and I am truly sorry. I thought you were only going to turn me over to your father and then I found out you weren't. I understand if you want to break this off."

Harry saw that Draco had calmed down when he was talking and was really grateful for that. He stiffened up when he saw Draco walking up to him and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug and then quickly kissed. He looked at Draco confused.

"I still love you Harry, but the decision is up to you if we stay together, but there will be stipulations. First I never want to see you talking with Theo, ever. I don't want to hear that you were with him at all. When this baby is born, I don't care that he is the father, I don't want him having anything to do with this child, I will make this baby mine. So it is up to you what you want to do." Harry stared at him. He knew he couldn't do that to Theo, he remembered how excited he was to find out his was going to be a father. He wanted this child to know who it's real parents were and didn't want it to be resented, and he thought Draco would end up resenting it for not being his.

"I..I don't think I can do that Draco I am sorry. This baby deserves the right to know Theo." He was pushed hard away from Draco and his back hit the wall, knocking the breath out of him. He slid down the wall as Draco went past him, not even saying a word.

Harry stayed there for what seemed like hours before he left to find Theo.

He found Theo as he was wondering around the dungeons halls, crying. He felt arms wrap around him and hold him tight, rocking him back and forth asking what was wrong. He couldn't help but only let out sobs and wrapped his arms around the body holding him. Minutes later when he calmed down he was able to speak.

"Draco knows. Marcus saw us together and threatened to tell him himself if I didn't. So I told him. He wanted me to never see you again and he would adopt the baby as his own." Theo backed away looking hurt and lost.

"No no no don't think that, I know what you are thinking Theo. No I told him no. I can't do that to you, I wouldn't do that to you. This child is yours and you have every right to be with it." He heard Theo breath out and was swept off of the floor and brought back down into a loving kiss.

"I was so scared. I thought you would just do what he wanted. I don't think I can deal with loosing you again and my baby at the same time. I love you."

"I love you too Theo. I have to admit, I probably would have stayed with him if he didn't say something about you. I'm sorry. I still love him too but I know I want to be with you." He saw the hurt expression on Theo's face and held his hands to his face, hoping he would understand.

"I love you Harry. I love this baby. I'm glad you decided to be with me. I'm never going to let you go now, either of you. Now we need to find out what this little one is so we can stop calling it this baby or it." Theo laughed, Harry knew he was trying to lighten up the mood. Harry couldn't help but laugh, thanking the gods Theo was here for him.

They found themselves in the Hospital wing awaiting to find out the sex of the baby, the past few days had been very stressful on Harry and he also wanted to make sure the baby was fine.

"Well Harry, it seems the progression has increased. The stress you have been under made the baby develop faster, as to not be harmed. He is doing great and you are now seven weeks along."

"SEVEN, I was just four a couple days ago. My god that means I could have this baby by next week." Harry was suddenly scared, not prepared for this at all.

"You said he Madam. So we are having a boy?" Theo asked.

"Yes, and looks like he will be very Healthy." Harry nodded out of instinct. He couldn't believe he was that far along and he wanted to hide under something, anything.

"Are you alright Love?" Theo asked next to him grabbing his hand

"Yes, we're having a baby boy in about a week. I'm fine, just scared out of my mind. I can't believe this is happening so fast."

"It's alright love, we will get threw this together." Harry kissed him passionately on the lips and felt the kicking in his is stomach.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, my computer shit the bed and is out for repair, have a loaner right now and can't wait to get this chapter out there. Hope everyone will read and review. **

**Chapter 22:**

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office for twenty minutes the next morning waiting for the man to come in. He had received a note that morning at breakfast asking for him to be there after he was done eating. Harry twisted his hands together, nervously, not knowing what he wanted to talk to him about. He heard the door open and light footsteps behind him. He looked up into the smiling face of Dumbledore and his stomach flipped. He hated this man for everything he had said about him and his Uncle, but he needed the protection for his baby.

"Hello Mister Potter, Lemon Drop?"

"No sir. What was I called here for?"

"Well I know about your little bundle you have there Harry." Dumbledore smiled pointing at his stomach. Harry looked down at his stomach and rubbed it gently.

"It's alright my boy. I just want you to keep this a secret. I have some bad news for you, I have been trying to keep this from you as long as I could but Voldemort has come back and you need to keep this pregnancy a secret because he will use this baby against you. I want your baby to be safe Harry. Who is the other father if I may ask." Harry nodded his head before answering. Thinking that Dumbledore probably thought it was his Uncles, and Harry was thanking god it was his, Dudley's or Adrians.

"Theo Nott, but Hermione, Marcus and Draco all know about it."

"Well I will have to alter their memories."

"NO, please not Hermione or Marcus, they would never tell. Draco might however. He is not really happy about this right now."

"I will call him in after, but you have to act like nothing has happened between you and Mister Malfoy after, can you do that?"

"Yes sir. I love Theo and I want to protect my son."

"When your son is born we will send him away with Theo's mother. She is out of the country and would love to take care of her Grandson. Just until the threat is over with and you can go be with her."

"Can I go talk to Theo now, let him know all of this. I want him to go with his mother also, that way our son has at least one of his fathers with him just in case."

"I agree with you Harry, have a good day and please tell Mister Malfoy to come see me." Harry nodding his head and left to quickly find Draco. Once he had let Draco know he was to see Dumbledore he ran to find Theo, as fast as his pregnant belly would allow him to move. Once he found his love he pulled him into a secluded room and kissed him before sitting down. Theo had his hands resting on his stomach, talking to their son.

"Theo we need to talk again. I spoke to Dumbledore and he knows about our son." Harry smiled up at Theo when he saw the worried expression on his face.

"He wants us to send him to your mother when he is born so he will be safe until I can deal with Voldemort. I agree with him, I don't want anyone knowing about him being my son. I also want you to go with him to your mother, so he has you with him." Theo stood up pacing the room, tears slowly coming down his face.

"I don't want to leave you. You can't force me to." Harry grabbed Theo and pulled him into his body, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Theo I know I can't force you, but if something was to happen to me wouldn't you want our son to have at least one parent. I know I do."

"Why can't you just come with us. Let someone else deal with that mad man?"

"I can't you know that. I have to be the one to kill him Theo. I love you with all my heart but I have to do this, and I have to protect the both of you."

"Fine, after our son is born I will bring him to my mother. FUCK. I don't want to do this." Harry felt himself being pulled into the other boy as kisses were placed on his head.

A week later Harry found himself in the hospital wing, just after giving birth to his son. The nurse brought his little bundle over and placed him into his arms. He saw Bright blue eyes looking up at him with dirty blonde hair. All he could think about was how much he looked like Theo. He knew that was a good thing, knowing people wouldn't think of him as Harry's. He looked over and saw Theo staring at their son and Hermione and Marcus watching from the side.

"What are we going to name him Harry?" Theo asked as he place his finger into his sons hand.

"I like Xavier Conner Nott." Harry smiled up at Theo.

"Right not Potter, I hate this Harry. I want him to have your name too." Theo kissed Harry's forehead, Harry knowing he was trying not to cry.

"I know. We can change it later on Love." Suddenly Dumbledore burst into the room looking slightly upset. Everyone looked over at the man and waited for him to speak.

"Theo you need to take your son now. The Death eaters are in the castle. It looks like Mr. Malfoy has let them in." Theo tried protesting saying Harry wasn't up to fighting yet, trying to say he was going to stay there with him. Harry forced his son into his arms and told him to leave. Theo looked back over at him and quickly ran out of the castle with his son in his arms and apperated to his mother.

Harry found himself in front of Voldemort not even an hour later, he was still very much in pain from giving birth to his son and getting graced by hexes on the way to this point. He had his wand pointed at the monster, as he stared down the man's own wand. He knew this had to end.

"Well Potter, I have you alone at last."

"You will die here today Voldemort."

"I do not believe I will, and even if I did, my loyal Death Eaters would hunt you down and kill you and everyone you care so dearly for. Then they will bring me back yet again."

As the two were exchanging words Harry heard someone yell out to him, he slowly turned his head and saw Theo standing by the castle wall, trying to get to him. His heart dropped from his chest as he saw his love running towards him. He saw Voldemort look over too and saw the smirk upon his face.

"So, You care for that Blood traitor? Good watch him die." Harry screamed as he saw a hex leave Voldemorts wand and just miss Theo, hitting the wall behind him. Theo landed on the ground with pieces of the wall on top of him. Harry turned swiftly around and faced Voldemort and spat out a hex, he couldn't even understand what came out of his mouth, at the same time the man across from him spat one out at him.

The two hexes hit each other and caused a blinding white light to shine all around the grounds. When everyone looked up at the scene when the light left, there was only one body laying there, slowly dying.

Voldemort died on the grounds of Hogwarts and no one knew what had Happened to Harry. They searched for days with no signs of their hero. Theo was in a coma up in the hospital wing, not knowing that his love was missing. Hermione and Marcus tried to keep the search going for their friend but gave up after four months had passed. When Theo awoke he decided to leave the wizard world and raise his son away from his past.

**To Be continued…..**

**A/N: Sequel is now up, First two chapters are posted for Living beyond the pain. Theo is the main character in the story but it is under Harry for the character for people to be able to find. Hope everyone will read it and review thank you.  
**


End file.
